A Merricup Story
by jbabe16
Summary: A feisty Scottish redhead and a handsome dragon rider meet with epic adventures and love along the way.
1. Redhead meet Dragon rider

**Hello there and Good day to you all. So this is my first story here but I'm a fan of both movies and want to give this a try.**

 **Okay this goes out to a very special person who shares a lot in common with me. She's like the twin sister I never had but always wished I did. She's been with me for what feels like forever and I'm grateful to have her as mí Amiga. So Mick if you're reading this I hope you enjoy it. I know we had a talk about this but I really wanted you to be surprised and I really hope you like it as much as I do. FÉLIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Y HAPPY READING!**

 **(Dunbrah Scotland)**

 ***Voiceover***

Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led.

"Faster Angus Faster!" She follows the whips out of the forest into a large clearing that didn't look too familiar to her at all. The flatlands spread on for miles it seemed but nothing out of the ordinary to be found.

"Why did whips bring us here?" Merida walked into the tall grass, Angus trotting at her side. She could see black smoke rising from the ground, someone has to be making that smoke. She broke into a run as if following a little rabbit. The smoke got thicker with every step she took. She could smell the fire and hear the crackled flames. In fact the heat started to get more and more intense.

"I'm getting a wee bit roasted here." But she ignores it and carried on.

*ROAR* She stops everything the second that ear splitting sound came upon here. It was the loudest she had ever heard it call before.

"Aye the beast must be near" She pulled out her arrow, carefully peaking through the grass. Something large, black and covered in scales was starting her dead in the face. Rather she was starting at it, the might beast had his back turned to her but its massive tail nearly struck her head off. The redhead approach with caution. Never had she seen any creature as big as this one, it was all so enchanting to her.

"Mighty winged beast, what are yew?"

She couldn't get any closer but still hadn't seen its face yet. Angus was getting anxious for her return and followed her, she shot her arrow at beast and she had no time to react before she was SLAPPED across the field face down on the ground. Angus rushed to her side as she was trying to get back up *ROAR* the beast screeches again. "What the..." The next thing she sees was a massive claw striking down on her, the claws just barely scratched her skin but enough to make her scream out in pain. The beast was attacking.

"Run Angus Hee-yaw!" She makes a swift hast for the forest as she could see a dark shadow hovering above her. An explosion came out of nowhere, a wall of fire was forming around her and Angus was going out of control.

The feisty redhead was trapped. What was she to do? Where was she to ride. The beast bared another claw at her nearly killing her on sight. More fire spit from the great beasts throat. Soon the kingdom would be in flames if she didn't do something quick. Instant idea struck. She tied thick vines around the edge of her arrow and right before the beast struck again lodge a spear in his tail letting out an unbelievable roar.

"Look sharp Angus we're going for a ride"

They took off to the skies but not lasting long as they met the ground once again as the beast feel flat to his back. Merida quickly got a look at its face. "A Dragon! Never in all my years have I seen a real dragon".

As of right now it was still, yet breathing hard. She touched its face, scaled and cold.

"HEY YOU! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" That voice startled and captivated her when she heard it.

Merida came face to face with a young lad: Tall, rugged biceps and a prosthetic leg, not something you see on the average person. But something told her he was much more than average A nice looking face he had, she had to admit but the face didn't appear very familiar. She was mesmerized by him yet he didn't notice when he rushed past her.

"Toothless buddy are you okay?" The poor aching Dragon could only pant as his friends rubs his face to keep him steady. "Come on now let's get you back home where you belong"

Merida came back to reality and decided to speak. Of course now probably wasn't the best time, but, she just had to do it. "Excuse me lad?" She speaks up.

"What do you want?" He was bitter with her.

Merida was once again face to face with this stranger. He was too busy tending to his injured Dragon to acknowledge her Presence. "Don't worry boy I'll have u feeling better in no time" he says as his friend just lied there. "I just need some leaf vines and sap" He runs back to the woods.

Merida approach the beast with great caution. She felt so bad but maybe she could help him. "Aye I know just what you need" She takes off on her horse Angus riding far off the trail. The fog was getting thicker the farther she went. Finally she came across an of shack built within a stone cave. An old woman was out by the house wilding with her knife. Merida quickly recognized her "Aye there be that gabby Witch"

She climbs down the rock wall nearly getting covered in musty fog and gloom but she was use to that feeling.

*Squaw* That nosy raven caught sight of Merida as she came across the witch. She looked upon her and grinned that creepy old witch lady grin. "Aye my favorite redhead lass".

"Cram it you sneaky witch I need some magic potions from you" she gave an blank emotionsless stare.

"And what be the price you'll be willing to pay for it dearie?" She tossed over a small coin purse of gold coins. "And what be the potion your after?"

"Got anything for healing the wounded and injured?" She walks into her little wood shop with all her witchcraft and spells.

"Remedies? I might have a smidget of that in my drawer" she pulls out a small bottle of magic curing potion and hands it to her.

"Perhaps you be wanting to buy some more of my driftwood crafts?"

"Never again you old codfish" she muttered. Hearing that the witch gave her a good slap to the head.

"Here be your potion lass"

"Does it work for animals too?"

"Oh Aye every animal great and small but only apply a small amount or..." She takes the vile without thinking twice.

Yeah yeah thanks" She takes off on Angus leaving the crazy witch.

The witch looks over at her Raven perched on her shoulder "Remind me never to sell her anymore potions" her raven squawks in understanding.

The dragon was still lying on his back when she returned. His owner however had not seemed to have been back. She approached the dragon, he was slowly crying in pain. She placed a gentle touch on his tail where the injbury was.

"Don't worry I've got what ails you" she opened the bottle and poured slow drops of potions. It seemed to be working, moments later there was the slightest flinch of his tail and hid body began to react as well. Merida meet him eye to eye, she smiled at him as he allowed her to pet his scales and rub him.

"You be okay. I see you will be fine" she tells him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Before she could react she was jumped to the ground hard. The two began scuffling on the ground until Merida found the strength to push him off her.

Instantly went for her bow and arrows "Get back!" She warned. She shot her arrow without thinking twice and he blocked it off and sent it back her way. She only got scrapped by it before she got slammed to the ground and knocked unconscious.

Her attacker got to his feet in a huff "Mess with my dragon will ya". He felt a nudge to his back and smile. "Toothless you're okay! But how?" Toothless showed him the bottle of medicine Merida gave him and now he was perfect once more. "Come boy lets go" he hops on. He looks at Merida still on the ground, he was having mixed feelings about the attacker/Healer to his friends. He wanted nothing more to do with her, but the hero in himself was forcing him to do the right thing. Leave her or help her? What to do what to do?...

...

Merida awakens right where she had last remembered being. It was a bit later in the day as the sun was starting to get lower in the sky. She had this terrible pain in her head that came and went.

Angus trots at her side brushing against her as she stood to her feet. She didn't quite remember what had happened until she heard a rustle in the bushes.

Thinking fast, she lined up her bow and shot in the clearing.

"OUCH!" She recognized that voice.

That captivating boy from beyond appear before her again.

"I think you dropped this!" He pulls the arrow from his fake legs and tossed it back to her.

He walks away to where his dragon was awaiting him with a long smiles. Merida kept her distance not sure what to think of him.

"You might want to be heading home where you belong" He speaks to her

"And you?"

"I'm on my own ways and you should do the same"

"What does that mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" he huffs.

She got a bit leaved by him "Oh Aye! I would"

He rolls his eyes at her. "Listen Red"

"Merida!" She corrected.

He gave a straight face "Hiccup" he introduced.

"I came here for a quick rest from flying for days all the way from my village and thanks to you I was put a day behind my plans.

"Need any help lad? I know my way around these mountains myself"

"From you *scoffs* No way. I'm a loner and I intend to keep it that way" He climbs aboard Toothless with all his belongings.

"Don't get in my way again" With a hard kick toothless took off into the skies.

Angus rode slowly upon the redhead who was still intrigued and challenged by her encounter with that hard headed dreamboat.

"Angus are you ready for another adventure are you?" She smirked. But as usual her faithful companion had other opinions.

"Come on now I need to see just what this so called 'Loner' is going to do" He still had doubts against it. But Merida knew better than this, she went where the world took her and let nobody tell her otherwise.

Even though he told her to stay put she wasn't going to. He knew nothing of who she was and stubborn and hotheaded was one of them.

"Back to the Castle now. I'm going to need some more bows" They rode across the grassy plains back to where they started.

Back at the Castle, servants were running around as always. Maudie the Maiden was setting the grand table for the dinner. When she returned she found an entire platter of cookies had inexplicably vanished.

"What?" She was puzzled as to what happened.

Harris, Hubert and Hamis were fleeing the scene in one of their many hidden traps through the Castle. Wee devils they were.

Merida tore through her chambers in her room wielding more of her arrows she could fit into her casing.

"Merida!" There was a knock at the door.

Her mother, Elinor, come proudly stepping inside her daughters room. "Mom? Is there something wrong?" She asked hiding her arrows from her sight.

"I haven't seen you all day dear. Where have you been?"

"I was here there getting fresh air" she lied.

Elinor got closer stoked her face "Your father and I are going to be leaving on royal buissnes. So you are too be a Princess and watch over while we're gone for a few weeks "

"Weeks?!"

"Yes dearie but I have faith in you" She smiled

Merida smile too "Yes mom I will do as a true Princess" They both embrace in a hug

"Aye there you are my wee lassies" Ferguson charges in embracing his girls in his big bear arms.

During dinner Elinor went over everything that was required for Merida to watch over the Kingdom in their absence.

"Mom I know what to do you don't have to lecture me!"

"Now Merida remember what I told you. You must strive for perfection!" They say at once.

"Elinor let the lass be! She gots the know how to run this rust bucket" Ferguson says stuffing his face with veils.

"Thank you Dad!"

Elinor sighs hard "Alright but we expect you to be on your best behavior"

"Got it!"

"Boys!" She says as they all look "Mind your sister" They nod in agreement.

Early the next day the family says their goodbyes to the King and Queen at the docks. The ships take off as Merida is left in charge of the Castle, Kingdom and her devil brothers.

Elinor and Ferguson board the ship. "Remember what I told you dearie"

"Mom I can handle it. Not to worry!" Merida assures her "I'll be a mini you!" She winks.

"Aye lass now let's get this jib sailing along"

They set off to the seas leaving the young red in charge and unsupervised for the first time in her life. She heads back to the Castle to the royal throne room. Many of the guards and staff were there hardly even noticing her presence.

"Attention" She tried being a refined and dignified Princess like her mother wanted, to little effect.

"Excuse me but I have an announcement..."

Okay time to do this Merida style "SHUT IT!" Everything went quite as she found her center again.

"As you know The King and Queen are gone and in their absence I will be taking control of the Kingdom."

"So I don't want to have any trouble out of anyone and everyone is to handle problems as such unless it be absolutely necessary for me to take action." She steps aside as everyone makes way.

"I must attend to some private matters. I'm not to be disturbed and that's that. So..off you all go then"

They all went on their merry ways as Merida went to her chambers and stocks up on bows and arrows. She sneaks down the hallway and to the stables. Angus was having his lunch of oats and hay when she came running in.

"Time to another ride Angus. Hee-yaw!" The rode off into the forest and far off the land.

Little did the young redhead know was that her adventures we're going to take her farther than she expected.

 **Part two coming soon. Once again this was just for my Birthday girl and bestie. Love you Lots Mick and hope your birthday is filled with good wishes and cheer *Raises wine glass* CHEERS! Xoxoxo**


	2. Time to ride

**Here I am again. I honestly can't tell how good it feels to finally be writing for this story again, after all the struggle I was having for it. But as usual I had a hand of help from the best writer I know and who will always be my number one for all Infinity and beyond.**

 **Merida pov**

I had been riding across the land for as far as Angus would take me. That boy was no ordinary boy, not the way I had met him. I was determined to know more about him but first I had to find him. I was a pretty good tracker, but it was hard to track since he was riding a dragon through the skies.

"Curses!" I was so distraught now how was I ever going to find him. The sun was about to set and night was upon me. I needed to go back home and see if anything was amiss in the castle.

"Alrighty angus lets go" We trot all the way back as I rested him back to his stables and go into the castle.

"What a day!" I rest against the side tables.

"Merida there you are. I have been waiting for you to get home dear" Mom ambushed me with a hug and her mere presence.

"Mom? What are you...Why are you still here?"

"I know darling , personally I am grateful for this inconvenience"

"Wait what?"

"I almost forgot there were quite a few things I left out for you to do. And while I'm still here we can practice the mandolin again"

"Mom?" I was very stunned to see her "I thought you and dad had sailed off alread"

"We were about to but your father refused to leave without his 'lucky sword'" She shakes her head in annoyance.

I look at her confused. "Didn't he lose that a while ago?"

She sighed deeply. "Something tells me we won't be leaving until morning"

"Morning!"

"Which is a very good thing too because there were a few things I didn't mention to you before"

"A few essentials, rules that must be recognized by you dear... Now then; 1. You must awaken early before the first sunrise if you have too. 2. When in the presence of visitors you must present yourself with a sense of dignity"

"MOM!" I grumbled.

"Rule three...No midnight snacking or smuggling of sweets. I trust you will keep your brothers up to date on this as well"

"Mom!"

"Not now dear. Rule four..."

"I'm not a baby I can take care of myself"

"Merida running this kingdom properly is not something to be taken so lightly"

"You're killing me with this you are" I drop down in bed burying in my pillow.

"Merida, once upon a time there was a kingdom ruled by a lone king"

"Mom!" I begged in agony.

"The King divided the land amongst his four sons. But the oldest went against orders and tried to take the kingdom for himself"

"And chaos reigned and the kingdom fell blah blah blah!"

"Stories are lesson my dear."

"If you want to tell a story. Tell me about dragons"

"Honey dragons are a myth"

"What?"

"How could you say that!"

"Because no one has ever seen a dragon and for all anyone knows they have never even existed" She says. "Even you're father doesn't believe in them" she whispered.

"Just because no ones ever seen a dragon. Doesn't mean they don't exist!" I mutter.

"Don't mutter!" She tells me.

"Mom can we please just drop this ! It's all for naught anyway!"

"Let's just finish the rest of these rules shall we"

"But.."

"A princess does not interrupt" She says seriously.

I fold my arms glaring. She was so unreasonable sometimes.

"Now then rule four... You are to be curtious and elegant at all times"

I yell out in agrovation and flop to my side, letting my hair dangle down. This was going to be a long day.

 **Nighttime...**

Late at night when everyone else was in deep slumber, I was busy working. I was sharpening my sword by hand and re-stalking the arrows in my case. I had an important mission and nothing was going to get in my way.

*Loud grumbling*

Except for maybe a hungry stomach.

"I need a snack!" I take my torch and walk through the dark halls. The way into the kitchen was long and slow but it was worth it to get the last big whole pie that was waiting in the cooler.

I was heading back when I heard a loud CLANG coming from outside. It was dark and I could barely see a thing that was going on. But I kept hearing that CRASH and now I was hearing large growling and snarls. Something was definetly amiss. I grab the nearest blunt object I could find and race outside on the cobblestones. I wasn't scared as much as I was curious. I didn't see anything outside but fog and mist and dark shadows. I shake my head thinking I was just hearing things.

A large puff of hot steam broke against my hair as I turn to meet a pair of bright glowing eyes against a massive scaly shadow.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I fall back to the ground as the flames of my torch blow out and I was in total darkness.

I didn't know what to do as he just keeps getting closer and closer to me. I had to crawl into a tight corner as it got to me. My heart was beating out of my chest, as I could feel it's breath blowing on my neck. I flinched my eyes waiting for it but nothing happened.

I look at it but it was just starting me on with it's wide teeth showing at me. He looked surprisingly happy to see me. His tail was wagging hard blasting wind in all directions. I let my guard down because I knew or at least had a feeling that he wasn't going to hurt me. He was actually pretty playful and friendly.

"Awwww weed lamb" I gently pet him on the nose and he licks me with that massive spit tongue. Believe it or not I just started laughing and petting him more.

"Aye you hasty giant. What are even doing here huh?" He rolled over on his side as I scratched his belly. He started kicking and making happy noises.

"WHAT IS ALL THE RACKET ABOUT OUT THERE?"

"AYE KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Uh-oh better hide you somewhere before they turn you into stew" I tried to get him away from the castle but he wouldn't budge. I needed a way to get him to move.

I race into the kitchen and come back with a trash bag full of rotten garbage. I figure maybe he would take the bait. But he was gone now.

"Oh no!" I search high and low but no sign of him anywhere. Where could he be?

I race past the stables and that's when Angus was going crazy. He looked frightening.

"Angus calm down, what's got you all jumpy then?" He points behind him and that's where I find him.

"There you are!" He smiles seeing me coming back to him. "Come on now let's get you someplace quickly"

It took a while but I found him somewhere safe where he would be unseen by anyone for the moment.

"There that should do nicely. You just say put" I say climbing down the ladder.

 ***Lightning flashes***

"Storms a brewin'" I race back through the cobblestone to the kitchen just in time.

I race back through the halls. A chamber door opens and out comes the last person I needed to see.

"Merida?"

"Dad! Uh what are you doing up so late?"

"Me? What about you lassie?"

"I was just getting a late night snack" I take a bite from my apple I was holding.

"That makes two of us! I need a good eating before I go back to your mother" he nudged me but I just give an awkward glare.

"Well then I best be off to bed now. Goodnight Dad!"

"Aye it will be when I get back to your mother." He laughs and I just awkwardly retreat to my room.

I lock the door and look through my drawers. I laid out a few essentials for the next day. Everything was going according to plan. Mostly.

 ***Thunder crashes***

The rain was pounding down harder than ever. We were in for a mighty storm tonight, hopefully it wouldn't interfere with my plans for the morning. I was getting way too tired and the day was drawing near. I had to get a few good hours of sleep before I collapsed from exhaustion. Usually I would wake up early due to my moms orders but for once I was actually looking forward to it.

The very next morning the servants were piling up the rest of the suitcases for my parents the very next day at sunrise. Now that Dad had finally found all his weapons in one place, they were finally ready to leave and be out of my hair.

"Alright then, Get a move on Elinor we set sail now" They board the ship and finally set sail. Far far away.

"Goodbye dearie for real this time!"

"Bye Mom, Dad" I wave.

"Take care"

"I will. I promise I won't let you down!" It wasn't long before they were out of sight with no chance of returning.

"At last!" I race up to the castle once more. The guards open the drawbridge for me as I head inside.

I pass through the dining hall hearing a lot of crashing and yelling. "What in the world?" I barge inside just in time to be barely missed by a launched plate that shatters at my feet.

My mischievous little brothers were causing havoc as usual. Running on shelves and dismantling the pelts and decorate all over the walls. I was suppose to watch them now but I had better things to do with my time.

They see me storm in and stop what they're doing. I glare at them all for a moment or two.

"Aye you wee Devils. I'm in charge now. No messin around you here!" They all nod.

"Alrighty then off you go. Go play outside but stay out of trouble!"

I continue through the corridors to the kitchen. No one was there except for a few of the cook preparing food. I walk out the back door to the stables. Along the cobblestones I find Maudie by the well hauling water. I needed to get her away from here. I noticed a pile of dirty laundry by the gates and the idea struck.

"Maudie take these to the Washers and clean them"

"Right away Miss" She takes them away as I head to the stables.

Angus was still asleep but I wasn't here for him. I was here for another.

I climbed up to the higher deck of the stables and there he was. He was sleeping heavily under all that hay and barrels I covered him with. His tail kept wagging back and forth in the air. I give it a tug and he rolls over and wakes up, now burying me in hay.

He rolled over wagging and panting with joy. I climb over and rub him on the belly as he starts to lick my face.

I laugh "You're a playful thing aren't you?" For a dragon he was extremely friendly and playful.

"Where's your owner huh?" Since he belonged to that boy. Maybe I could use him to find him. But first I had to get him out of here unseen.

Most of the servants were inside the castle, the real challenge was getting past the watch towers. If they see this vicious dragon then try will call for an immediate slaughter. I cleverly disguised him underneath a mossy covered blanket and wheeled him right into the forest unseen.

"That was too easy!" I laugh uncovering as he stomped about and jumping along in the grass.

"Now then why don't we get you back to where you belong! Wherever that may be!"

I jump on his back, which was scaly cold and surprisingly shinny. I wasn't too comfortable riding since I had never done this before, but my curiosity was stronger than my fear.

"Heeyaw!" I kick him on the side as he goes wild taking off like a wild horse, up up and into the clouds.

My first instinct was to scream to the heavens but I didn't. From high up I could see everything and it was splendid. We flew higher and higher up to the sun and across the water. This was the start of s big adventure.

 **Well that's it for now. Keep checking back soon for more. I promise it won't be as long a wait as this one. Keep on reading and rocking**

 **Jazzy xxxxxx**


	3. Girl friend and Girlfriend

**Another day another new chapter from me now. I don't have much to say except for that I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **On with the story...**

At the sight of the first mornings light, high upon a cliff summit rests Merida alongside toothless. The sunlight awakens them both as they prepare for another day. Merida looked out last the cliff seeing nothing but clear skies and open waters and behind her more jagged rocky peaks as tall as the clouds go.

Toothless was minding his own buissness playing in the grass and upon Meridas return pounced on her back.

"You playful beastie. We must be getting closer to your home by now" She starts to rub his scales.

Toothless stands up starting to growl, something's was telling him that someone else was around. Merida races behind a shrub where she hid her arrows and draws one back as toothless gets ready to attack.

"TOOTHLESS!" But it wasn't an intruder. They both recognized that voice.

"Toothless!?"

At the sound of his masters call Toothless races down the mountainside finding Hiccup there. Overjoyed with finally finding him, toothless pounds him on the ground licking him all over.

"No stop! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup gets on his feet wiping off the extra drool. Toothless wags his tail happily being reunited with him.

"Ah boy where have you been? I've been wondering where you went?"

"Ah but your home now, let's get going?" Hiccup walks away but toothless tries to get him to the opposite direction.

"Boy, what's gotten into you?" Hiccup asks seeing him prancing around a tiny shrub. He walks over and that's when he come face to face once more with her.

"You?" He says bitterly.

"Aye, me" Merida stands up still drawing her arrow.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, but Merida was unsure of what to say. She knew why she came she just couldn't explain it to him.

It didn't matter either because Hiccup wanted nothing to do with her "You don't belong here go back to your own home"

"I did not come all this way too go home" She finally says.

"Well why did you come?" Once again she was at a loss for words.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to my home"

"What about me?"

"You go back the way you came"

"I can't walk back home. I don't even know which way home is"

"Well you should have thought of that before you got here!" He says climbing on Toothless but he didn't want to leave her all alone. Toothless gave him a disappointment look that hiccup hated.

"Don't give me that look" but he still did.

Hiccup rolls his eyes looking towards Her "Wait!"

"You can come to my village and stay if you want."

Merida was overjoyed as she climbed aboard. They took off in a heartbeat across the see to a mountainside nesting ground where a village was built within the cliff side. Merida couldn't believe it she had never seen anything like that before. So many Viking people and dragons flying all over the place, it was almost too good to be true.

"I've never seen anything like this before"

"Don't get to comfortable. Tommorow I'm sending you back on the next dragon back to where you came from"

Merida gave a low scoff "This guys a load of fun!"

Hiccup walks inside a small hut, which was more of a tavern lots of guys hung around in here and it was more than filled up to the capacity.

"Hey look who it is?" Hiccup smile seeing his two good friends.

"Cheiftain Hiccup!" All the guys started clapping and cheering for their favorite one of them all.

"Thanks so much!" Hiccup says modestly.

After taking place of his father, Stoick, as leader of the Berk Vikings, Hiccup had become more and more noticeable and respect. Not like the awkward kid he grew up as.

"Pull up a chair and grab a drink with us?"

"Maybe some other time" He just came back for his helmet he always leaves it lying about someplace. Once he gets it back he and Merida head out only to be bombarded by another.

"Well look who finally decided to show his face in this tavern?" A tall valiant blonde makes her way towards Hiccup who was more than pleased.

"Oh no what are you doing here?" He teases

"I could ask you the same thing" She teases back. She pressed on his vest as the back part of his wings popped out and she laughs.

"Ahaha you're still doing that one, that's hilarious. Come here you." He takes her in his arms giving giving her a kiss on the lips.

It didn't take long for her to notice the well dressed princess begin him.

"Who's the redhead?"

"I'm Merida!"

"Astrid Hofferson"Both girls shake hands

"Where you from?"

"Dunbroth, a place far from here"

"So then how'd you get here?" She asks. But before she could answer Astrid found herself in toothless' claws.

She starts to laugh happily "Toothless, how are you buddy?" Astrid gives him a tickle as he start laughing. Toothless grabs Merida with his tail as both girls start playing with him.

Hiccup soon gets a bit annoyed "She got here the same way she's going to leave"

"Oh come on I just got here" Merida smiles wanting to see more of the place.

"Yesh Hiccup the least we do is show her around" Astrid pleads with her sweet nature.

"You can show her around. I want no part of you. I'm going home!" He walks away with Toothless giving the girls a lick before following.

"Forget about him, he's always been the loner type. Stick with me I'll show you things"

The girls take a the rest of the day touring all of Berk. At the end of the night Astrid and Merida get cozy by a burning fire with Stormfly, Astrids loyal companion and dragon. Although Merida made a quick and easy friendly bond with Astrid, in the back of her mind she was still thinking of Hiccup.

 **Hiccup pov**

After toothless goes back to his space and sleeps I go to my home hoping to relax and forget about all my troubles.

"Mom I'm back" I yell tossing my helmet to the floor.

My mom, Valka, comes marching up to me "You've been gone for what feels like forever. Care to tell just where have you been?"

"Relax Mom I was just taking toothless for a ride" I set myself down on the floor feeling tired and weary.

"Well while you were doing that I have been busting my furry covered butt around here"

While I was still over the moon about my mother, Valtas return, she did have the tendency to be like other moms and get on every little detail I do with my life. But I guess that's just how moms are.

"Mom I've been cooped up in Berk all the time. I just wanted to get out for a while"

"Hicc you know that you are the...

"Cheiftain of Berk I know I know and I love it but, there's more to me than just following in Dads footsteps"

"Nonetheless you have responsibilities!"

"Yes mother"

She came up to me smiling. "If only your father was here to see you now"

"I miss him"

"But he made a great sacrifice for you"

"And now I have you back" I smile as she smiles and gives me a warm hug.

"BTW, Astrid came by today"

I roll my eyes smiling. Here we go again with this "Please Mom, Don't get any ideas about me and Astrid now, she's just my girlfriend"

She sighs "If you say so"

Even though it's been Six years my mom still expects me to be more serious towards Astrid and I don't blame her, she was amazing, too amazing for me to try things too soon and screw it up.

"I'm going to bed now" I give her another kiss and go to my room and wrap myself up in my warmest blanket.

Before I went to bed I couldn't help but think about that Merida girl, who was she really? And what was she all about? But I guess I'll never know.

 **I know this was short but I'm saving all the real action for later. Like I always do so, stick around for more.**

 **Jazz xxxxx**


	4. Merida of Berk

**The only thing I want to say is that I hope you all have a great and grand time reading this. To all my girls and readers. Happy reading**

 **Hiccup pov**

I wake up the same way I always do. Full of energy and ready to start the day. I get dressed hoping to find my mom making me breakfast but instead I hear a lot of laughter. Womanly laughter.

To my surprise my mom and Astrid were there talking. Possibly she was just waiting for me.

"Hiccup there you are?" Mom says watching me stroll in my underclothes.

"Good morning sleepy head" Astrid comes up with my hug and a warm kiss. I was getting lost in the moment until someone came along and ruined it.

"Aren't you two a cute pair" Merida interrupted coming from nowhere. I let Astrid go and hiss.

"Oh you're still here?"

"Aye. I see you're still a grump" They all laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"I brought Merida here to meet your mother. I knew you wouldn't mind." Astrid smiles.

I turn to say something but mom beats me to it. As usual.

"I don't mind at all. Merida is such a delight"

"Thank you"

"Where did you say you were from?"

"The kingdom of Dunbroth"

"What's it's like there?" Astrid wonders

"Lots of open land, big rivers, Forests and mountains"

"Sounds nice"

"Aye when you're not being hassled with expectations, duties and responsibilities like me"

I scoffed "So what you're like the princess there or something?"

"That's right!" I choked on my drink and we all started staring.

"You're a princess!?" I repeat and she nods proudly.

"I've never met a princess before" Astrid says fascinated.

"You'd be the first then"

"What's it's like?"

"Work, proper manners and everyone has to come to you with their problems. Gets to be a real pain in the ashram after a while" She then turns to me.

"I'm sure you can relate" she smirked.

I glance at her "Haha you're so funny"

"Someone here has to be!" They laugh again.

I look over and see my mom was having some trouble "Hiccup can you please help me with this. I can't get it to open"

"Stand back I'll go this" Merida stepped up and drew back her arrow. One swift strike and the Job was done.

"Oh thanks Merida"

"You sure are talented with that bow"

"Oh please anyone with a sense of direction could do that" I hiss not impressed.

"Oh don't get your kilt in a bundle" She says just as bitter as I was being.

"Well I have to go. Got lots to do in such short time" Astrid gets up and come over to me grabbing my torso.

"You're still taking me on that romantic ride remember?"

I smirks "You just be there and look cute!" I snuggled her neck.

"Bye Merida bye Valka"

"Bye Astrid"

"Heading out too" I announce taking all my stuff

"Where too laddie?"

"I have things to do that doesn't involve anything you'd be interested in!" I admit that was probably a bit sour but I had no time for her nonsense. Nor did I wish to acknowledge her in an way.

So it was later in the day now. Everyone was getting along about their own business and such. I was heading down towards the dock to get a look at the ships not really paying attention to anything.

"Ufff!" they bump & he gets mad thinking it was somebody else.

"Hey watch where you're going"

"Wow, sorry, ur Chieflyness" *she says sarcastically annoyed & he sees it's her"

He rolls his eyes and walks away. "I'm not speaking to you"

What u got against me anyway?! What's your problem with me?! I'm just here for a few days before going back to my home *she glares mad at him*

"Listen it's not personal but I you don't belong here! And I don't know if you've noticed but not everyone around here takes too kindly to strangers."

Look, I know I'm don't belong here but I am welcome here. I don't need ur approval to be welcomed here cause everybody likes me *she grins & corsses her arms to show off which makes him mad*

"Well your majesty everyone here listens to the cheif I.e. Me! So you are in no position to bargain with me. So why don't you do us both a favor and go back to where you belong.

Fine. but just so u know, U owe me *she steps closer to brag & grin in tease*

For saving ur dragon back to health, of course u do. And it was very risky because magic health potions can be very risky and dangerous sometimes but he;s fine. so u owe me

"Fine. What do you want? A one way ticket far far away, because that can be arranged"

"Just to be friends, to forget everything bad that's happened between us & just try to get along. after all, we are liders of our own countries. so, truce *she looks serious & holds out her hand*

Hiccup was shocked and thinks about it. Maybe he was just being selfish, and he hated to do that. "Fine. We have a truce" they shake hands.

"Fine & don't worry, I'll be out of your hair in by the day after tomorrow. JUst wanna look around and re-supplied & find a horse to take me back

"You may want to rethink that. Only way to get back is by dragon"

No, no, I can't. My way is by horse, plus, I have a serious fear of heights *she says slightly embarazzed*

"If you want, I could show you"

*she looks at him a bit confused then crossed her arms again* what's the catch here? What are you playing here, Viking? 8says half sour & half concern*

"Hey just trying to be friendly. If u want to be stuck here then go ahead" He walks away.

Fine! *she says to stop him & looks away embarazzed* I'll do it but I still wanted my way, but ok, we'll do it your way"

So Hiccup and Merida go flying off on toothless. "Be warned this isn't as easy as it looks"

Then is why I should go on horse better *she tries to walk away but he stops her.

"Listen if you want to go home, this is you're only way how. Unless you'd rather drown"

I think I would *she says stubbornly*

"Fine if that's what you want *scoff* what do I care."

"Because u have too & will make u look bad if u don't help me *she sasese*

"You're being unreasonable and I have responsibilities to take care of. What's your excuse?" He smirks.

"I have meaning in my life. Living. Wanting & enjoying my freedom as I can, while I'm young"

"Well you won't be enjoying any type of freedom of if you don't learn to fly"

"All right, O Great Dragon Master, what do I have to do?"

He smirks "That's better. Now just follow me and I'll show you" They head down towards a small cave. "First things first, pick a dragon of your choice"

"What? Of my choice? I just need a ride home"

"To fly a dragon you must first befriend a dragon. Either that or be burned alive and cooked your call"

"You know, you act more like a bully, than a leader, you know that? *she rolls her eyes & crosses her arms*

"No that's just how I roll red" he winks at her hiding his angry scowl behind his fake smile.

"Jerk!"

"Ok you know what if you don't want my help then I won't give it to you!" He goes back climbing up the mountainside.

Fine! & I don't what's your problem with me on why ur giving me a hard time. & see that I don't care. *yells angry & starts to walk away*

"I don't care!"

FINE! Be that way, wee idiot! I can go back myself, I don't need you!" *she huffs & starts to walk away into the woods*

Stupid Viking boy. *she mumble angry* Just because he think he's the big deal, he think he can boss me around *huffs & crosses her arms as she wanders thru the woods alone*

I don't know what her deal is" he mumbles "I was trying to be friends with her and she asks like she owns the place. Like she knows better than I do in my own hometown"

He thinks he's sooooo popular just because he's "The Dragon Master", what a joke, that's what he is *she begins to cross a river, hoping on rocks*

"If she wants to find a better way home and drown then that's in her. I have had it with little miss princess"

I've had it with Mister big Dragon Chieflyness. I've been in toughter situations, and getting back home won't be one of them

"I hope I never ever see her again. Ever!"

I rather jump off a cliff than ever see him again *she crosses the river & starts to kicks rocks on the ground annoyed & angry*

He starts to climb to very top of the mountain back to Berk. "Ungrateful wretch!" He stomped the ground hard.

"Wee Bossy idiot! If I ever see his stupid face again, swear I will... UGH! How I hate him!

"I have had it with that redheaded pain in my side"

"I don't need him. When did I ever needed anybody to get what I want or do anything!? He's just a spoiled bratty laddie"

"I would just love to see her try and make it home and fail miserably at it!" He smirks. "Just thinking of her being lost at sea our if my hair for good!"

*Toothless looks at him with a look of letting her go on her own like that & gives him another look to go after her*

Hiccup ignores him. "No toothless its not going to happen" he walks off.

*the night fury hops/runs to him and gets him his way & gives him another serious look*

"Oh boy what is it now?!"

Hhe gives him a look & then looks toward the woods giving him the message to go after her.

"NO WAY!" He tosses the message away. "I wanted nothing to do with her and I meant it!"

Toothless rolls his eyes & gives up on him and starts to walk away from his rider and into the woods to go look for her cause he at least likes her.

"You're wasting your time! She made her decision and I've made mine. So go on if you want your just digging yourself in too deep "

Toothless just ingnores him & keeps walking into the woods even if he can't fly on his own & Hiccup sees how his best friend is taking her side instead of his.

"How Is it that you care so much for a girl you know nothing about!"

Toothless stops & turns to look at him & then reaches into his wig and pulls out a bottle which was the potion medicine she gave him to save him & HIccup understood but still wasn't convinced.

"I know she helped you feel better. I did that too remember" he points to his prosthetic wing "But you barely know her, she's not even from here. How do you know she's not bad?"

He just nods his head & smiles a little and continues his walk to look for her into the woods. Hiccup considered turning around and heading back home but he didn't. Not without Toothless.

As much as Hiccup didn't want to, he didn't want anything bad happening to Toothless either "Okay fine we'll go look for her. But I'm not promising anything good"

Toothless smiles & licks his masters face happily. "Again with the licking." He grunts "I'm going to be smelling this for weeks"

The dragon laughs & the brunette gets on his dragon and they take off into the skies to look for her while Merida was still out in the woods all dirty & her dress a bit torn by all the branches pulling on her hair & dress.

"Oh, geezh & witters" she complains & pulls on her hair to break free

"Curses!" She finally manage to break free. "I'm starving!" She finds a groove of fruit trees in the distance and using her talented arrow shooting she gets herself a snack.

She grabs her arrow and rests in the treetops trying to get some sleep. She looks out into the sky watching the stars and moon.

Mmeanwhile it was almost nighttime & the boys were in the spot she was there but he didn't see here* "You sure she's here? I don't see her anywhere *he asks his dragon and looks around.

That's when toothless spots a something bright red in the shadows and brings it to Hiccup. A lock of Meridas red hair "She was here but where is she now?" They keep walking until they get to the water.

They search for her for a long while & don't know that she was on the tree branch above them, sleeping peacefully.

They both start to yawn and drop. "Maybe we should keep looking in the morning"

Hiccup finds a nice little spot underneath a tall fruit tree and he makes a nice little nesting of soft flower petals and leaves and sticks. Toothless crawls beside him falling asleep as Hiccup snuggled under his tail for warmth. Both were completely unaware of the redhead resting in the trees directly above him.

Early in the morning Merida awakens but unaware that she slept in a tree she nearly falls over into a bush "Oh I hate when that happens"

Toothless hears the almost crash and sees that she was awake & carefully without waking Hiccup up, walks over to her.

Merida was busy picking branches from her hair when she felt something breath on her. She turned with caution and almost screamed until toothless gave her a warm and friendly lick.

she laughs & goggles and pets him* "hiya, laddie. How are yew?"

Hiccup almost wakes up but goes back to sleep without noticing them there. Merida sees this and smirks "Come on now, let's go for a walk while the wee baby sleeps" she walks distance with Toothless in pursuit.

The night fury smiles and nods as he starts to follow her into the woods near a river with fishes & he tries to catch one with his mouth.

Merida was laughing. "Ay you must be hungry" She grabs her bow and arrow and with quick precision snags two fishes. "Breakfast is served"

Toothless got excited and blew fire cooking the fish to a nice frying temperature.

"Whoa, that must be very handy and helpful" She chuckels & grabs a piece and eats it as Toothless eats the rest and gubbles it down his throat.

Merida finishes her fish and while toothless was off gathering more to eat. Merida sneaks off and finds a nice private spot to get herself cleaned up.

"Ah, just what I needed" She bends down to first get a cool drinki and dips the water in her hands and drinks it & then notices that her face and body were dirty filled with dirt & leaves.

Normally she didn't mind getting dirty but now the dirt was make her itchy. In some very uncomfortable areas.

"I need some washing time" she says & starts to untie her corset for a quick dip to get clean.

Meanwhile Hiccup was finally waking up from his dormant sleep and the first thing he realized was that Toothless was gone.

"Toothless? Where ar eyou, bud?!" He stands up and starts to look for him & then noticies Merida was gone too. "Where's that princess brat? Running off with my dragon"

He starts making way into the thickets of trees, following the stream. He follows it up until he sees a school of salmon all swimming away, that's when he was ambushed by a familiar face.

Toothless jumps on his trying to catch a bird while choking down a fish he caught & Hiccups groans in pain by that unexpected surprise.

"Toothless I found you boy!" He rubs his sweet spot "Come on let's go home" Toothless refused as he points into the woods.

"What? What are you point at?" he's confused & then Toothless pushes him lightly to the direction he pointed.

Hiccup goes in that direction and soon hears a lot of splashing. He ducks through some bushes and finds a pile of clothes and a bow realized who they belong to. Merida was taking a nice swim & cleaning herself off the dirt off her body & red hair without noticing Hiccup was watching her & he notices that she was completely naked. He couldn't stop watching her, she had such a nice curve to her body he had never seen before. But he didn't stare long when he fell over exposing himself to her.

She turns her head & screams in gasps & hide her body into the water."WHAT THE HELL ARE YEW DOING!?" She covers her chest with her hands and the water.

He was far too embarrassed to admit the truth. "I was looking for toothless and I just stumbled across here" he covers his eyes looking away.

"He's over there! Now Get out of here! I need to change" She blushes hard & still covers herself in the water & her hair is all wet.

Without a word Hiccup makes a run for it blushing like crazy "That was. Something!"

She blushes hard & covers her eyes by what just happened. "Oh by all wisps, how long was he watching me?" She feels a bit blushed in a good way but at the same time she thought he was a perv if he was watching her for a long while.

He makes it back to toothless who was relaxing in the shade. He jumps on his back "All set to go!" But toothless keep stalling waiting for Merida. "Relax Buddy she wants to be alone let's just go" They take it slow as they leave her in private.

Merida comes out the water carefully she wasn't being seen & quickly gets dressed & takes her stuff to run after them. "Hey, wait! *calls to them &gets embarazzed a little* is it ok if u can drop me up at my kingdom?"

"No way! That's way too far to fly" This disappointed her. "You do know there is still that one other option"

She goes wide eyed knows what it is & lower her face & rubs her arm softly. "Ok ok, I got no other choice. fine, we'll do it ur way"

He smiles feeling she's finally giving him respect. He pulls her on board "Back to the dragons cave toothless" they take to the skies as toothless does what he does best. Hiccup loved the feeling of flight while Merida just held on for dear life. *she kept screaming by how high they were flying & she held on to her life, holding on to his waist which hurts him.

"Relax you get use to it" he tells her "Okay buddy let's get going" Toothless goes higher and faster than he could go.

Too high, too fast *she freaks out & holds on to his waists and hides her face on his back & he feels something warm by that & he feels good. "Look alive! We're here!"

"You think its funny cause ur used to it. I'd like to see youu ride horses or a bear one day" She mocks and he helps her come down but she trips & falls into his arms & they stair into each other's eyes, blue to green.

It was like nothing either of them had felt. They looked like they could stay that way forever. Hiccup finally came to his senses and instantly dropping her in shock.

She ignores that & rolls her eyes and fixes her hair a little "So... " she clears throat awkwardly. "What now?"

"Duh, you ride of your own dragon" He whistles and all the dragons come storming out, howling roaring and breathing fire and flying around. At first she gets a bit frighten by them but then sees all the beautiful colorful dragon of all shapes & sizes* Wow, bloody hell, beautiful"

"Not so scared now" He smirks. "Now let's get to picking you one" He shoves her over getting shocked. "You have to pick one on your own, but choose wisely and carefully"

"And how do I choose out of so many? and how do I know which one is right?"

Toothless comes about and starts rubbing beside Hiccup, who pets him in return. "You'll know"

*Mer walked around the cave looking around all the dragon that flew around her & besides & even started petting the small babies & Terrible Terrors on the floor. "Aww, u wee babies, aren't u?" She smiles as they responded with purrs as she pets them

"So, any ideas of which is the right one for me?"

"Definetly not those ones, they're just babies"

"Maybe take another look" He says. Merida takes another look and trips over a dragons tail. She looks over seeing one hidden in the shadows that caught her attention. "Well hello there who are you?"

From the shadows comes a beautiful female dragon, very black & rare & Hiccup notices something about it cause it was a female night fury!.

Merida felt an instant click with her as she approaches slowly and pets her. "She's perfect! Aren't yew a beauty, lass *smiles to her as she pets her & then Hiccup approaches them cause he's never seen a female night fury.

"Well, I see Toothless has a shine to her" they notice how Toothless comes up & they quickly bond &quickly become very playful with each other.

They both laugh out loud and smile. "So it looks like you found your match" Merida smiled "Yeah I guess so"

"What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know. cause I think u got the obvious name *she refers to them being toothless & laughs* I don;t know any good dragon names, i guess *she puts a red hair behind her ear & watches the dragons play.

"Well naming not important right now. What is is that you learn to fly it and get out of my hair forever" he mumbles that last part.

she rolls her eyes by hearing that. "fine, what do I do first, "Dragon Master?" He mocks & chuckles.

They go outside to the fresh air. "Hop on and then just watch me and do what I do"

"Remember it's not as easy as I make it look" he floats.

"Yeah, Aye get that, wise guy" mocks & rolls her eyes & finally gets on & feels nervous and strange getting on a dragon than her horse* whoa, easy girl, good girl *pets the night fury.

"Now just take off and we'll do a few practice flights before you can take off and finally go home" *he takes off & Mer holds on to her dragon & walk out on the edge & see how high they were. "Oh, boy" gulps & takes it one step at a time.

"Relax its not as bad as all that!"

Merida takes a dee breath & pets her dragon. "Ok girl, we're just gonna take it easy at a time but before we do..." But she gets interrupted when the night fury opens her wigs and takes off without warning & Mer screams like crazy, trying to hold on to her*

Hiccup and toothless fly beside her "Stop screaming and open your eyes! You can do it if you just trust me!"

NO! I CAN'T! & I WON'T OPEN MY EYES! *she refuses & holds on to dear life but he gets closer & quickly jumps onto her dragon to help her out, sitting behind her*

"Just put your hands on mine" He puts her hands over his as she got that feeling again. "Now this is how you fly" he stars guiding her hands all over as they start flying about.

She starts to feel more relaxed & finally opens her eyes one by one & sees thats he was doing it & smiles* I'm doing it! I'm really flying! *smiles bigger as they keep holding hands but didn't notice yet*

Hiccup smiles too watching her so happy. "Think you got it now?" She nods as He jumps back on Toothless and they fly side by side.

"Aye. I think I got it got it now" She almost loses control but regains it & flies now all on her own, feeling an amazing feeling of happy & free.

"You certainly are a fast learner!" He smiles seeing how glad she was.

*she smiles to him & then passes her hand thru a cloud as they fly side by side, flying around over the ocean and near Berk. Everyone catches sight of them as they gathered on the docks with oh's and ah's. "NIGHT FURY!" They all awe in amazement by how the girl in the red hair was riding a female night fury.

"WHOO HOO!" Merida was riding like she rides Angus through the air and feeling more alive and free than she ever felt back home.

They ride thru the woods on how fast they were going it was almost like they were having a race.

"That was amazing!" She runs right to me as I come to her with open arms. She runs right past me towards Merida. In fact, everyone did.

"You were incredible out there"

"Wasn't I?" She smirk. "But it was really Elite who did all the work" She say scratching her night fury.

"It would appear we have a new rider in our brew!" Valka said.

Hiccup walks over to the crowd but he wasn't acknowledged "Hey what about me? I was up there too"

Astrid gives her a plain look "You're always up there Hicc"

"What else is new?" Merida sasses making everyone laugh.

"Merida you are a delight!"

"Yeah, it's too bad you have to leave so soon" Hiccup buts in.

Everyone in Berk seemed a bit down by that. As was Merida.

"You have to go so soon?"

Merida sighs and nods "Aye my Kingdom needs me" she says and that's when Hicc intervenes.

"Yes a princess should never be too far from her castle so why don't you get going while the winds strong and the day is still young" He starts shoving her towards Elite. Merida got one last look at Astrid and all the others.

"Yes so sorry to have to see you rush off but the sooner you get home to Dunbroth the better. For you I mean" Hiccup literally forces her away and helps her onto Elite.

"Well happy trails and sayonara to you. It's been a pleasure but you really should be going like now" Hiccup strolls away to get a pint to drink before watching Merida fly off forever and ever.

Merida looks over at all the others. They were as upset as she was. Toothless comes up to her and rubs her legs, whimpering. Merida sighs and pets his head one last time.

Astrid walks over to her forlorn. "So I guess this is goodbye then?"

Merida didn't want to say goodbye just yet. Despite Hiccups rudeness towards her, she wanted to know more about this new land. Then she remembers something "I don't have to go back home for a while. I would love to stay here!"

Hiccup chokes on his drink "WHAT?!"

"YES!" Everyone else cheers and rallied around her.

"NO!" Hiccup breaks through the crowd. "You can't stay here!"

Astrid pulls her to her side "Yes she can, with me and my family. It would be so nice to have a flying partner around"

"What about me?"

"You're great hiccup but Merida and I just see eye to eye better. Being girls and all but you understand"

"If you want I could show you how to shoot an arrow" Merida offers.

"Yes!" Astrid gets overly excited. So she and Merida dissapere with everyone else in the party as Hiccup sits alone still out in the open. Toothless sits beside him for moral support.

"What else could go wrong?" Just as Hiccup was about to give out from frustration he heard the sounds of horns blowing. Toothless heard it too.

There was a nasty mix of fog and storms heading across the seas and it didn't look good. They both took to the skies as Toothless stormed through the foggy must, only to discover it wasn't must at all. It was smoke, a shielding covering for a new emrmey who was arriving for nothing but trouble.

"BERK DEAD AHEAD! It's all for nothing now! We will bring that village down and everyone else with it.

Hiccup was in dhock, trouble was coming for his People and he had only so much time to warn them.

"Me and my big mouth!" They slipped through the fog unseen and fly all the way back to Berk to warn the others of the impending battle

 **To be continued...**

 **There's only one thing to say and that is that things are about to start happening. But I'll let you all figured it out for yourselves. Until next time I am signing off.**

 **Jazzy xxx**


	5. Is this goodbye?

**Hello there out there all my girls. It's about that time again that I show up again with another chapter of my story. So I hope you're going to enjoy it as much as I do. Read on.**

Merida and Astrid were sitting around in Astrids room having a little girl talk.

"You know I really like spending time with you Merida"

"I do too. I've never had another girl to talk with. Well unless you want to count my mother but she's not the free spirit I am"

"I understand my parents are the same way" Astrid smiles looking through her closet.

"What are you looking for?"

"This!" Astrid pulled out a fur Viking suit, horn helmet, fur padding, protective shield and all. "This is perfect for you"

"Me?!"

"Go ahead try it on!" Astrid pushed her behind the drapings as Merida slipped into her new ensemble. It showed off her legs and upper backside with matching gloves and fur boots.

"It's a snug fit, but it works" Merida smiled adjusting the belt and watching her reflection in the mirror.

"I look just like the rest of you now"

"And what do you think of this?" Astrid was trying on Meridas dress with her arrows belt and now staff. It was a bit big on her but the girls just started to laugh it off.

"So what do you want to talk about now?"

"IDK. Is there anyone special in your life?" Astrid says, confusing Merida.

"You mean like my family?"

"No I meant, a boy"

Merida almost chocked when he said that. "Uh...no I don't think so. I mean I've never been interested in anyone before"

"That's too bad because Hiccups a wonderful guy"

"Hehehehe, Yeah a real charming lad" Merida said with fake delight, hiding her true feelings.

"I know you two have gotten off to a rough start. But believe me, you would love him if you got to know him. Like I do"

"Maybe but you can't force things like this"

The night feel before them and Astrid was snuggled cozy in her fur blankets and Merida was looking through the window and thinking. How could she be having feelings for a guy she knows nothing about and who doesn't even like her. She just needed to get away from him for a while and get over these feelings before someone got their feelings hurt.

The next day, Hicc was outside his house with Toothless when the guys come to him*

"Hey, Hicc, the guys and I are going sailing thru the cliffs, wanna come? *Snoutloud says*

Hiccup smiles. "I'm up for sailing anytime" Toothless starts Jumping around too "Easy boy you can come along too"

"And have u see that new red heard girl? Maybe she'll like to come with us too?"

"NO! Absolutely not! I want nothing more to do with her" the outburst got his friends concerned.

"What u got against her? She seems pretty cool, man *says Ruffnut* even cooler than her *points his twin sister and she punches him*

"You guys didn't have to put up with her. She's such a princess, literally an actual princess. And is so stubborn and hardheaded.

"But she doesn't act like a princess. She acts more Like us and which makes her pretty cool. I don't know what ur deal is, man *says Snoutloud and they all agreed*

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "It's just that...Well see the thing is...She's just...I just...Look it doesn't matter"

"Seems to us that u like her, man. U hate her but u like her like all of us have, u just don't wanna admit it *says Fishlegs*

"Like her? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I don't even know her that well and she's not my type"

"Oh yeah, and ur type is getting axes thrown at u and getting punched until ur insides bleed, huh? U know what, guys? U think she would go on a dragon ride with me? *Snoutloud asks the boys and Hicc feels a pinch of jealousy inside him*

"Ok can we please just go sailing now or what?"

"Sure, after we invite her. I hear she's by the lake. Come on, guys *they all walk away ignoring what Hicc said earlier and that makes him mad*

Hiccup voluntarily follows them down to the dock with toothless at his side. "I tell you toothless, no one listens to me" Toothless laughed seeing how embarrassed and upset he was getting.

They all make it to the lake. It was fuller than normal but not too full. They find the girls talking and smiling not too far away. *he sees that everybody was crowding her for becoming very popular and she loved being there and his jealousy was rising.

"Hello Merida!" They all greet her at once.

"Hey, guys. *smiles and was liking her new viking girl outfit but her hair stayed the same and with her bow and arrows* "thank ye for inviting me"

"No problem. You're like family here now! Everyone in Berk loves you" Snoutloud hugs her. Hiccup gets jealous "Not everybody"

"Yeah, no worries, guys. I know that perfectly *she grins to Hiccup, teasing and evil by knowing he was jealous & he growls from afar*

"Time to set sail. You ever been on the sea before?"

"No I'm more into horseback riding and mountain climbing"

Hiccup scoffs. "That figures, but unlike you, princess, we thrive on the seas and skies. So if you're not up to it, feel free to stay on boring dry land"

"No, don't worry about me, wee laddie, I'll be just fine on see. I once in a while sail with my Dad, I just said I love riding and climbing more *she Sasses and climbs on board first then him*

Hiccup scowls as they all climb aboard. Merida dips her hands in the water splashing it around and Hiccup was out instructing his friends to set sail.

"So what are we going to do now?" Merida asks joining the boys. "Well us guys are about to circle the skies for a while. You can just sit here and watch the boat"

"Yeah, funny laddie. *laughs sarcastically* so what really can I do?

"U can ride with me if u want, if that's OK with u, your Highness *Snoutloud bows to her & she rolls her blue eyes*

"Aye, lad, just don't call me that again" she accepts to just go for a ride and do something exciting*

"I caution you on that Snout, she's a loud screamer when her dainty feet aren't on the ground" Hiccup teases

Mer glares at him annoyed to tell him to shut up* "Fine, then I just go on my own"she says and walks away, kinda offended by how he talks about her & the guys look at him with glares.

Hiccup rolls his eyes "You guys are so, ugh. Alright I'm sorry, you can come with us if you want. I don't want you mad at me"

"Why are u telling us this? She's the one u should be apologizing. I think she went to the lower deck *Fishlegs says and point to a door and leads down to lower rooms where she went to be alone for a while*

Hiccup goes down there and finds her there. Carving into the walls with her arrows. He approached slowly. "So all that stuff before, you're not mad right?"

"No, why would I be mad since ever since I got here, you've been on my back being a complete jerk *shoots her arrows to the wall angry since she didn't had a sword and could possibly make a hole and could sunk the ship*

"Careful you wouldn't want to sink yourself" he giggles but she's just ignores him. "Listen you and both know it kills me to say this to you but...I'm sorry ok"

*she stops from a minute and lowers her bow & looks at him* what? What did u say?

"You're right! I've been a jerk to you and I should be more thoughtful of your feelings. So I'm sorry and hopefully we can put this behind us" *she eye glares at him and shoots another arrow at the wall* "I don't believe u"

"Yeah, clearly. Look we both don't want to have anything to do with each other, but everyone likes you. Why? I don't know and since you insist on staying here I don't want us to be at each other's throats. I have my life and you have yours, so let's just keep them as far from each other as possible"

*she gets angry and annoyed & let's go of her bow* u know what?! I don't care if u do like me or not, but it's not fault ur people like me more than u right now *she pikes his chest angry and murder in her eyes & he gets angry too*

"You know I'm trying to be nice but you are wearing my patience out!"

"I tried to be nice but ur the one who started it, and I don't believe in ur "apology" u just did it cause they made u"

He glares at her. "They didn't make me do anything. I was trying to be nice but like I said you're an unreasonable spoiled princess!" He screamed. "Enjoy your stay in the dark!" He walks away leaving her alone

*she gets furious and finds an axe and starts screaming furious and annoyed against the walk* STUPID, WEE IDIOT VIKING!" She throws the axe in the boat in anger and the boat starts filling with water.

Meanwhile up on deck Hiccup was with the guys. "Merida wanted to be alone, but she said it was cool if we go flying for a while" he says hopping on toothless.

"Is she OK? Did u yell at her again, man? *they were concern by how he treats her*

"She wants to be alone guys, don't you trust me?!"

Eeeehhhh *they were unsure and he rolls his eyes until they notice something odd*

"Oh, guys, is it me or the boat completely stopped?" *Snoutloud asks and it was true and then felt the from of the boat going down slowly*

Hiccup got suspicious "What is she doing down there?" Merida was trying to plug up the whole before the guys found out but the water pressure was too great. "GUYS WE HAVE A SITUATION!" The water was already up to her knees, she had to escape but there was too much stuff blocking the door. She was trapped.

"HELP, ANYONE OUT THERE! HELP ME!" *she bangs on the door and tries to open it as the water rushes faster into the room and now the water was up to her waist and started to panic*

"Guys, u guys take off while I go get Merida" *he orders and he goes down there and sees the stairway was already filling up and blocking his way but he goes in as the water went to his waist to get to the door to were Mer was*

"MERIDA ARE YOU OK IN THERE?!" Hiccup tried to open up the door but too much water to push it open. Tthe water was already up to her neck and no matter how many times she tried to open the door underwater she had to go back up for the little air that was left*

"HELP!" *she let's out a last scream and took one final breath as the water completely filled up to room*

"MERIDA! I'll GET U OUT!" He dives into the water and finds an axe and starts knocking down the door before the water filled up over his head.

Hiccup finally breaks in there seeing her half drowned. He picks up her body and tries to make a swim for it. Hhe finally comes out of the surface when the boat was already half underwater sinking and that's when Toothless comes flying down and helps him climb on with Mer who was still uncoiuncious.

"Take me back to land Boy she needs help" Toothless waisted no time flying back to Berk. The whole way Hiccup gave CPR to keep her breathing. *he was starting to get worried cause she wouldn't move a muscle and react as he held her in his arms and flew in the skies.

They fly all the way back to Berk. Hiccup gently laid her on the grass keep giving her CPR. "Come on Merida, you have to be okay"

*she finally reacts and coughs out a lot of water and he felt relieved*

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok" he hugged her slightly for comfort.

*she was surprised by the hug but hugs him back* what... what happened? Last thing I remember was... OMG, I SUNK UR BOAT! *cried in agony and shame*

But I sunk ur boat, I'm so sorry. I feel so awful *trembles and sneezes by the cold*

He gives her his fur skin to warm up with. "We'll get a new boat. At least you're okay, right?"

*but she still feels bad by that soon came nighttime and they made a small camp out on the cliff near Berk, and she just sit there wrapped up and looking down sad only accompanied by Toothless while Hicc was gone for a second*

Hiccup was sitting down by the cliff and looking away in the sky in deep thought. Something in his head was telling him something, something about Merida.

*he may have started to get seconds thoughts about her and remembers the fun moments they had together but then remembers the awkward and slightly romantic ones when she fell into his arms, the way he held her from behind when he help her and lastly when he peeked at her at the river*

The more he thought of that day the more his feelings got more and more intense. His heart was skipping a beat so much. "What's happening?!" *he touches his chest and feels the beats thru the armour and passes his hands thru his hair, confused and a bit freaked out by his new emotions* no, this can't be happening! "I can't possibly be... ugh!"

"Can't be what?" Merida pops in giving him a jump. "Sorry was this a private moment?"

"No, don't worry. Just thinking out loud. How u feeling? *he asks while she sits beside him as their legs dangle off the cliff*

"Well I'm dry and I've stopped sneezing *sneeze* Mostly" They share a laugh. "Well I'm glad. The guys would kill me if you drowned."

"Hey, it was an accident. It's not the first time one of us has sunken a boat, so this is no different. We can always build another one" *he gives her a small smile*

"Well that's good" she said keeping herself wrapped.

*there was a sudden silent between them and that kept her thinking by everything that's happened between*" Listen, I'm very sorry..."

"I said don't worry about that... "

"No no, not that, I mean, I'm sorry by everything's that happened between us. U were apologizing and pushed u away. U have been nice trying to help me and I kept giving u a hard time" looks down sadly*

"It's more my fault. I've been a Jerk since we met, I was just jealous everyone was paying you attention. Before My Dad passed away I was a nobody and once everyone started paying me attention. I wasn't ready to let it go when you showed up"

"I'm very sorry to hear that about ur Dad. i never meant to make u feel that way, i never knew u felt that way"

"Maybe you haven't noticed but I don't try to let my emotions get the best of me"

"Yeah, me neither. But still u could have told me and I would have never given u a hard time. so, in a way it is kinda ur fault we wanted to kill each other *laughs a little & he rolls his eyes with a small laugh*

"Yeah yeah, but maybe we can change all that and get along now. I mean we did have an ok time when I taught you how to ride."

"Yeah, I admit that was fun. Maybe some time I can teach u how to ride on horse, so u can get out of ur comfort zone for once like u did with me *she gives him a kind smile and he looks and smiles back at her*

"That would be nice" he puts his arms on his shoulders.

"And it was hard to admit this but u make a great Chief, to ur land, laddie. plus, u will still be popular and respected even after I leave"

"Maybe maybe not"

"What do u mean? Ur a great Chief, ur Dad would be proud. And I will be going back so I can then get ready for my turn and become queen of my kingdom *frowns a little* and not sure if I'm ready to leave all of this behind cause it's been fun being here"

"You think you're upset, my friends have a hard time saying goodbye to new friends"

"Yeah, me too. I'm gonna miss this place and everyone here, even u *smiles* I'm gonna even miss our fights and arguments too *laughs a little*

"Yeah that was good time we had together"

"Now I can tell my family that I can ride a dragon now. Creatures that always thought only exist in books but they're incredible creatures"

"You wouldn't be the first. Toothless and I have been together since we met. I'd be totally lost without him around"

"Well, he's lucky to have u. U guys go well together, he's a sweet lamb, I mean, dragon *laughs*

"Thanks. I'm lucky to have a lot of things. Great friends and family. A girlfriend and such and such"

"Yeah, ur a very lucky guy. And a great a chief too. Maybe one day our lands can come together as close friends again *smiles and he starts to feel a tingly feeling inside him again when they touched hands and they look at each other*

They keep staring at each other like they were the only two people left in their lives. Hiccup kept grinning and Meridas hair was softly blowing in the wind. "Uhm..." They start leaning in closer to each other closing the gap of space between them.

They share their first kiss soft and passionately and maybe with there was something else and he softly pulls her closer to him, stocking her cheek. Hiccup wraps his arms around her torso and pulls her closer as they fall in the grass still kissing each other tightly. Merida pulls off her fur blanket and wraps her legs around him. Tthey continue to kiss with passion and something more as he strokes her body as she passed her fingers thru his brunette hair and then he starts to kiss her neck and that's when she reacts*

"No! No, no, what just happened! I'm sorry but that shouldn't have happened *she pulls and stands back to get away a little, confused but he was concern he felt something for her & pulled her back*

"No wait what's the matter?" He concerns "it was a nice kiss...Do I have bad breath or something?" He blew his hand to smell.

"No, no, it's not that! It's just that... we're different people. I mean, u have ur life here, u have ur people and u have a girlfriend! *she looks for some good excuse by all the confusion*

"That's when Hiccup started to get that awkward and embarrassing thing she was getting. "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me!"

"I'm sorry, it's not ur fault. I should have said something & it should have happened *looks down embarazzed and he thinks it didn't mean anything to her*

"No I understand how you're feeling. I'm feeling the same but, it doesn't have to be anything to be embarrassed about."

"I'm sorry but this shouldn't have happened. We're friends & and we... *she was lost out of words by the confusion* maybe I should go *she turns to leave but he takes her hand to stop her*

"No don't! I mean, we were getting along so great, why stop the fun?"

"No, no, I can't. Aye, we are friends but that shouldn't have happened *looks away from him but he touches her cheek*

"Merida, please don't make this any harder than it is. We can just let things go as they go"

What do u mean? What are u trying to say? *gets a bit more confused by his words & grows concern*

"I'm saying I might have feelings for you..." He kisses her again.

*her blue eyes grow big in shock and pulls him away* "what did u just say?!"

"I was hard enough to say once, don't make me say it again "

"Yew can't be serious! Yew hardly know me and u have a girlfriend, I'm not sure if I believe u. Ur probably confused... " he interrupts her*

He shakes his heads "Yeah you're probably right"

"Don't worry, I'll be out of ur hair tomorrow morning. Goodnight *smiles a little and walks away hugging herself by what just happened*

*the next morning, everybody was saying goodbye to Mer who was wearing her normal dark blue dress & they were kinda sad she was leaving*

"Oh I can't believe you're leaving so soon" Astrid says as they share a hug.

Aye, and I'm gonna miss this place, and all of u. But I have to go back, my family must be worried sick about me. Have to get back to my kingdom too. But I will try and visit some time

"We'd all like that very much! Take care Merida well all miss you!"*then Vadka gives her a motherly to daughter hug* "U be too, sweetheart. And just keep being u, ok?

"I will and thank u for ur hospitality, Mrs. Haddock *hugs back & Vadka wonders where her son might be*

""Where in the world is Hiccup he should have been here by now. Didn't he remember that you're leaving today?"

"No, don't worry. Just tell him that I thank him for all his help and that he's doing a great job being Chief *she feels a bit sad and awkward by he didn't come but it was understandable, then Toothless comes to her and pets him*

*Toothless licks her face and she laughs as pets him and from afar, Hicc was watching everything with a serious face, leaned against a wall, unmoved and unsure to go over there & then Gobble sees and walks up to him*

"You're gonna miss her too, right? *could tell it by the boy's face*

"Yeah she's alright, for a princess I mean"

"Oh, come on, lad. It's more clear than the shine in a Viking's helmet and dragon's tooth, it's clear something happened between u & her" *gives him a soft nudge*

He smirks. "Stop it, nothing happened. We're just complete strangers to one another. Besides I don't like her anyways!"

"Another lie, boy. U spent more time with her than anybody. And I wouldn't blame u, she's a pretty flower even she is from afar land"

"That's doesn't matter, she has her life, I've got mine and yeah..." He leans across the pole he was on smiling like an idiot.

"Then why are u smiling, boy? That was the same smile and look ur Dad had when he met ur mom *chuckeks*

"You act as if it's not natural to smile"

"Not like that, it's not. Look, u don't have to worry about me, u know I will keep ur secret, but I advise u to the the right thing and just think what u want"

"Yeah I'll think about that!"

"Well, think fast because ur door is closing, lad. Cause she's leaving today. Unless u wanna follow her to Dunbroch?" Hiccup keep looking over at her from Afar and thinking that there only was one solution to his problem.

Merida was saying her last few goodbyes to the rest of her friends before she left for home.

"I won't soon be forgetting any of you"

"Nor us, take care of yourself"

"I will" With a final look towards all of her friends she jumped on elite and they took off into the clear skies.

Everyone watched and waved until she was totally out of sight. Looking back Merida shed a few tears, she wished she could have seen Hiccup one last time. After what they had been through she didn't know if he was mad or not but just seeing him again would have made it all the better.

It had only been a few hours since Meridas departure but that didn't keep the people of Verk from continuing their everyday lives. The only question that was on everyone mind was where their Cheif had gone.

"No Astrid I haven't seen Hiccup since last night, he didn't come home"

"Where could he be?"

"Where have you been?"

"Relax mom I was just out, you know how it is with me" he smiles.

"Either way I expect you to come home at night and not have me worried about you"

"Yes mom"

Astrid walks behind him holding on his shoulders "So you want to tell me what you were really up to?" She says in a flirty voice.

Hiccup takes her hands and pulled her face to face with him "Wouldn't you like to know" he flirts back. "Wait for me outside I'll be right there"

Astrid leave out as Hiccup makes his way to the back of the shed. Toothless was lying in the grass when we sees his master walk up and he jumped in happiness.

"Sit boy" he orders as Hiccup puts his saddle and harness on him.

"I'll be back later boy and then you and I are going to correct a little mistake" he said confusing the young night fury.

Hiccup was a little unsure of this himself. He was making a great sacrifice but his head was telling him this was the right thing to do.

 **Oooooooohhhh! If you're wonder what will happen next time, you're going to have to stick around and wait for the excitement. I know I will be.**

 **Jazzy.**


	6. How long before I see you again?

**I hope you all get a good time out of this as I did. I woke up early to get a head start on some work I need to finish up and after a few good long tiring hours I hurried through this story for a little rest and relaxation. And thanks Mickey for all your help with this one. I owe this all to you so you better enjoy it or all my loving will have been for nothing.**

 **Read on**

Merida had been flying over seas all night and day. She was tired and hungry and very impatient "Ack! We should have seen land by now" It was pretty foggy so she didn't notice she was closing in on land from afar.

Eeverything was foggy until she sees faded lights coming in from ships that's are below and luckily didn't see her on a dragon and heads for land. She steered into the mountain and take the forest path back to the castle. Before she makes it all the way there she lands her dragon down in a thicket of trees.

"Yew ok, girl? *pets her kindly and the dragon nods as she holds on to her as they go climbing down the tree to the ground but the redhead wasn't really sure where she was or where to go or if she was in Dunbroch*

Nothing looked familiar to her because of the thick fog. Elie opens her mouth to let out some fire to light the way a little as they start to walk around and find a way out of the fog, she had to be cautious by not hitting into a tree or a dig rock or falling of a cliff or into a riger.

*Snap* "Who's there?!" She heard a cracking sound but nothing in sight. "I'm warning you?! Show yourself!" When she doesn't sees anything she lowers her bow but kept it close just in case and pulls over her hoodie as she walks along with Ellie thru the creepy fog.

*SNAP* a figure flashed beside her and disappeared into the fog again. Merida was cautious but also getting a wee bit stiffed. "I'm warning you you're messing with the wrong princess!"

Ellie becomes alarm too to protect her and lights up her mouth and they walk faster to try to get out and Mer holds tight her bow with an arrow. They weren't sure what was out there but they could hear something chasing after them. The crinkly grass gave it away but they still couldn't see. She felt a bit scared but still kept her bravery up and aimed at whatever was out there even if she didn't know what it was but felt it could have been getting closer.

"Alright you have till the count of three to come out slowly...1...2..3!" nothing happened and everything was quiet but she did feel a presence close by.

The mysterious figure was lurking around. Soon it was starting to close in on her. Sshe hears another tigg snap behind her and makes her shoot her arrow and in that direction and hears a groan in pain & when she finally sees who it was, sees Hicc stick to a big tree hanging by the arrow against the tree*

"Hiccup? Is that you?!" She was both happy and shocked to see him here in the first place.

"Yeah, it's me. Can u please let me down? *he struggles to come down from literally hanging.

Merida smirks. "Gimme one good reason why I should?"

"Because I don't wanna be stuck here all day" But she doesn't want to cause he never said goodbye to her.

"Please Merida I really want to talk to you" he keeps struggling until his jacket ripped off.

Just leave me alone. Go back to Berk, *takes her arrow back and starts to walk away with Ellie and Toothless comes to him. it was closer to him that she was mad for not saying goodbye and maybe of what happened between them.

"NO WAY!" He chased after her "I didn't come all this way just so you could tell me to go home"

Merida stopped in her tracks and looks over her shoulder "Ironic isn't it?" And she just keeps walking.

"Just go away! I am thankful for everything u did for me but it's over, we need to parts way and go to our own lands *keeps waking but he wasn't gonna give uo*

"Look I know you're probably still mad at me"

"Mad being the nicer word to use"

"But I thought we had moved past all that before you left"

"You never said goodbye, that showed me that never did care about me. I know I have been sour to u but at least, I secretly cared about u *she left out the important part without looking back as the walk*

"Look I'm so sorry I really wanted to but I was too embarrassed"

"Why u should be embarrassed? There's nothing wrong or bad on saying goodbye"

"It wasn't just about saying goodbye..." He started blushing "It was also about you know the other night before you left when we kissed and..." He trailed off and she stopped remember that night too.

"Let's not talk about that, please. I rather not remember that *says softly and he couldn't tell how her reaction is by the hood over her head*

"Anyways I really need to speak with you and I have to say it now"

"Please, Hiccup, I really don't wanna talk about it. We're too different, with different lives *says softly and they keep quiet the entire walk as the fog starts to clear up thru the woods and it begins to be familiar to Mer.

"You don't understand I need to get this off my chest once and for all " he grabs her hands and pulled her into his arms. They were both silent for a moment

she looks at him in shock as they stare at each other, blue to green but she tries to break away* "no, no, Hiccup, this can't happen" she breaks away and continues to walk, feeling weird, they keep walking a bit more until they find the old witch's cottage empty.

""It can't happen but it did! You have to admit that you feel the same way too" he grabs her back in his arms

"Hiccup, please, stop, we can't be seen like this, please, just let me go *looks away to not face the truth or look him in the eye*

Hiccup rubs her shoulders "I know you're feeling confused and upset. I feel it too but I'm not going to just act like these feelings aren't real and inside of me, because they are. And they're inside you too" he whispered into her ears.

*stays silent along while until she speaks* it's getting late, maybe we should came here in this cottage for the night *says softly to prevent the subject and she goes inside it as the dragons slept out hanged on the trees like bats*

It was pretty cool outside so they make a hot fire in the middle of the room and rest around it.

Tthey both stay silent the entire evening just looking at the flames of the calmed fire as she uses her hood for a blanket and rests on a blanket on the ground and gives him back. The silence was getting to both of them and neither of them had the courage to speak first. Hiccup was lying on his side just staring over Merida who was too busy watching the ceiling to notice her admirer. Hhe then notices there was a pretty white rose growing from a plant on the wall, a very strange place to grow heathy and beautiful and he gets an idea and walks over to it with a knife.

Merida looks over on the ground and sees a shiny chain just lying in the dirt. She picked it up and washed off the dirt to make it shine. *she sees that it was a necklace with a pendant that was still dirty, as she did this, from the corner of her eye sees the rose and him kneeling to her, giving it to her, smiling*

"My word, what's this?"

"A small token of my affection" *smiles and blushes a little cause she's never been handed a gift so beautiful and less from a kind guy* thank ye *takes it and he sits next to her*

"What's that in your hand?" He noticed she was holding something. "Nothing just a little something for you" She holds up the pendant necklace as he gasped in awe. "For me? Really? Thanks" he takes it and puts it around his neck.

"We're really weird friends, u know? First we wanna kill each other and then we give each other gifts, huh?"*says soft and plays and brushes a little her soft curls with her fingers

He blushes "Yeah. So anyways while I have you here I really want you to just here me out"

She knows what he meant but she let talk and listens.

Hiccup grabs her hands as they get that intense yet captivating silence and she looks at him with her heart racing like never felt it before and stays silent and he speaks from the heart as she listens.

"I know you and I are from different lifestyles and we don't know each other that well but of you could just see how I feel for you then..." She cuts him off

"Hiccup, please, u have ur own life, ur family, ur people and u have a girlfriend. We're just friends, that's all *stands up & walks away from a little confused and he does the same, denying what she last said*

That's when her body stays frozen by those 3 little words, her heart raced and didn't face him yet until she did slowly* "I'm sorry what... What did u say? *he approaches her*

"Yeah I know I'm a little shocked too but I really do love you" he chuckles.

She was still very confused and shocked* "No no, this can't be right, this isn't right because... U have a girlfriend! And she loves u & We're different, we hated each other " she tries to find an excuse to confess her feelings too.

"Well you're still right about one of those things. We are different but we have similarities deep down inside. And we put aside all those differences the night before you left. As for Astrid well...She's not with me anymore "

"How can u say that? U 2 very happy together, she loved u, this can't be happening. U should even be here, u should be back home to ur family *he grabs/holds her arms*

"I love and will miss Astrid but I couldn't keep lying to myself about the way I feel for you. I'm not going anywhere until you admit that you have feelings for me too" she *looks into his eyes but then looks away to not confess but he knew she felt the same way, she just didn't wanna say by never feeling it before.

"I just can't okay" She turned around. "I just don't know if I can say it"

"You just have to feel the moment and say it."

"But I've never felt this way before" She confessed.

Then u just need to let it go" he *takes her hands in his and gets closer to her that made her step back and bump against a wall, making her more nervous.

"How? I've never done anything like this before?" Merida was feeling more and more confused by the minute and couldn't think of a way out.

"You could start with this" Hiccup grabs her torso. He leans in and kisses her aggressive and passionately against the wall.

Sshe looks at him in shock but then let's herself go and kisses him back & strokes his brunette hair and things get serious & intense between them. They stayed close by the firelight as they spread themselves out across the fur blanket and start to make out even more. Hiccup undress Merida from her dress and She does the same by undressing him from his shirt and vest. They rolled over so Hiccup was on top and he started unraveling her corset and underclothes. Merida wrapped her legs around his back as he helped get out of his pants now leaving them only in their underwear.

The warm gleam of the fire was casting a golden coating over their bodies captivating them more. Hiccup kisses down to her neck chest and torso making he grope in pleasure.

Meanwhile in Dunbroch, King Fergus & Queen Elenor had returned earlier from their trip than originally planned. When they received word that their daughter was nowhere to be seen in the Kingdom theywere worried sick for her. They knew Merida liked to roam the land but never for more than a few hours out of the day. After not coming home for three days they were on edge.

Eleanor was in a motherly fit "When I find out just where that girl has gone I'm going to give her a stern talking to!"

"Calm your knickers lass she couldn't have gotten to far" Ferguson said eating a plate of mutton chops.

But she's never been out this long before, Fergus! U have to go out and find her, she could be hurt or killed or something! *she screamed scared and worried to hell like any mother*

"Ah you fuss to much, We know our little redhead darling, she can handle herself just fine"

Fergus laughed "I would sooner believe she plug into the deepest gorge before I see her splitting hairs with those fur wearing freaks"

"Still, she's just a wee girl. She wouldn't know how to handle those barbarians and their disgusting reptiles. If I see those rats near my wee lassie, this would get ugly, Fergus and I mean it"

"do not worried, lass. She's a tough and strong lass and would go against those wretches Vikings!" *but what they didn't know is that their daughter and the Viking Chief were having a love session on the floor with a few clothes on and his armpits off.

They were both tossing and turning around the other one. Hiccup woke up to find himself tangled in the arms of his beautiful Scottish lassie. He brushed down her red hair seeing her sleeping face. When the sunshine hit her eyes she immediately Wales up smiling. They don't say anything to each other just lazily look into the others eyes. Hiccup kiss her nose until she jumped upright in shock.

"Oh my gosh my kingdom, my parents. I have to go" She jumped up getting dressed and grabbing her arrows. Hiccup takes her arms only dressed in his pants.

"What's the rush?"

"I have to get to my kingdom before my parents find out I'm gon"

"Calm down I'll get you there in no time" he holds her torso but this was no time for his cheesy moves on her.

They grab Toothless and Elite and take to the skies. The miring sunshine gleaming and the cool air brushing back their hairs. They make it to Dunbroth in no time as they land atop a hill overlooking the place so not to be seen. Merida looks over her Kingdom in a new way, she had come and gone but in the short days she wasn't there she had never felt more free and now she had to give it up.

Hiccup grabs her shoulders as she leans over him and they look at the horizon together.

"Hicc I don't know what to say other than. Thank you"

Hiccup looks down confused "Thank you?"

"For everything that you've done. I know putting up with me wasn't the easiest thing to do"

"I had a hand in that too. I wasn't exactly a hostile host" he chuckles.

"But I will never forget you"

He takes her hand and waist one last time "We'll always have last night and a few other moments"

She blushes thinking of those times. The best and worst of times. They get interrupted when the Night furies come galloping over Merida licking on her. Toothless especially was over her.

She rubs their scales laughing "So long you two playful beasties"

At last it was time for Hiccup to make his long journey back home. Now it was Meeida who was not trying to say goodbye. She was too upset to look him in the eyes as he saddled up on Hiccup.

"Hey if you're ever on the run from princess life again you know where to find me" He smiles.

Merida just nodded, picked up her arrows and walked down the hill. Hiccup takes one last look at those messy red curls as he finds himself soaring above the clouds and far away.

Merida trotted her way into the stables "Angus!" Her voice delighted the horse who snubbed against her face.

"Aye I miss you too boy. How's about I fetch you a little treat" She leaves the stable and finds her way into the back to the kitchen. She sneaks across into the throne room altering her worst nightmare.

"Hold it right there lassie" She cringe at the sound of that voice and sees her mother rushing towards her.

"Mom, you guys came home early" She tries to play it off the innocent card but Elinor sees through it.

"Wherr have you been?"

"I was..."

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I couldn't I..."

"Do you know how upset and worried I was"

"Yes but"

"We left you in charge of the kingdom and your brothers and you just pick up and go away"

"It wasn't like that"

"Merida I have had just about enough of your attitude"

"But if you would just listen"

"Not! Go to your room and we will discuss this later."

Merida didn't even argue about that and then just heads to her room, without a room. On the way she bumped into her father.

"Lassie! There you are. Your mothers fixing in an uproar"

"Yeah I know bad but I really have to go" She goes down the hall and into her room as she lite the place with the soft candles glow.

At dinner when her mother was harassing her about everything that had went wrong, Merida wasn't even trying to hear her out. Too deep in thought over Hiccup. She knew his feelings for her and her feelings for him were just as heavy hearted. That night she had dreams about the night before, his body and hers together as one, hopefully one day there would be a time when she gets to relieve that glamorous night all over again.

 **And once again I am outta here, with this story for now.**

 **Jazzy**


	7. Merricup wins

**I hope you all get a good time out of reading this Because it's the final chapter. Yes You heard me right, this is the final episode. I'm sorry to say that the story ended so soon but I never really planned on making it long either.**

 **I woke up early to get a head start on some work I need to finish up and after a few good long tiring hours I hurried through this story for a little rest and relaxation. Before you read I just have to say that this story was all for you Mickey. (And I know you probably going to choke me for not telling you that I ended it like this) but this has all been for you. This story started out as just a little tease but them after so much thinking it becomes something greater. I don't know what I would ever do without you Mick so I wanted this to be extra special for you because you're the same thing with me Like my favorite sister. Té Amo mí amor xxxxx**

 **Enjoy and Read on.**

*Hiccup was back home, sitting on his window, thinking of his redhead Scottish princess and looks at the chain she gave him and rubbing it*

He looks at it aa if it was the last thing he had of her to remember. "And it still has her smell" *Toothless notices this and he was starting to get a bit annoyed by how lovey Dovey he was being, never happened before not even with Astrid.

Hiccup started petting his head. "Oh what I wouldn't give to see her again. Her curly red locks, blue eyes that's intimidating yet sexy Scottish accent *sigh* I should have spent more time with her when I had the chance"

The same as him, she was thinking of him too and wasn't concentrating on her daily lectures by her mother.

"Merida? Merida?! MERIDA?!" Her mother *calls to her*

Merida shifts her face over exposing her red blushing cheeks and love struck smile. "Merida you look redder than your hair. Are you sick?" Elinor asked concerned about her daughter.

"Mom all of a sudden I'm not feeling this today" She lied.

"Oh dear are you sick?" She felt her daughter forehead.

"Can I just got to my room?"

But she wasn't buying it that easy "I saw u perfectly well this morning during sword fighting with ur father." He *looks at her suspicious.

"Oh well you know *cough* Fevers can get ya anywhere and anytime" She fake coughs and sneezes.

"Hhmmm, alright but u be here tomorrow morning to continue ur studies. Go rest up, lass. I'll tell Maudie to send u some dinner later" Merida walked slowly out of the room and when she was clear from sight she started prancing around shrill in delight for herself. She jumped in her bed fantasizing.

"I'd never felt this way before. And to think I thought I would never feel it. But I guess there's nothing wrong with having freedom and this kind of love"

"If only I could see your face one more time. I would want you to take me in your arms and never let go again"

It was soon nighttime, could see the sun down and Hiccup was decided to go to Dunbroch, he walked down the stairs with Toothless, trying to sneak out without his mother noticing.

"Freeze right there, young man" she knew without looking back at him*

He cringed thinking how does she always know? "I was just taking Toothless for a nighttime flight. It helps him get to sleep better" he hoped she would buy the lie.

"Weird. Dragons usually don't need to fly that much to get some sleep and they usually sleep before nighttime *she says and he forgets that his mother is the ultimate dragon expert, more than him and gets nervous*

"Yes well Hiccup and I have always done this from time to time, just for fun sometimes but it relaxes him out"

Toothless nods to back him up and hopes that she bought it* V: alright, but don't stay out for long, boys, alright?"

"You have my word" he says crossing her fingers behind him. The night air was cool and mist was rolling in from the nearby seas as the moon cast down its dim white glow.

"Are you ready for a little trip to Dunbroch, bud?! *saddles him up and hops on him, ready to take off. They soar away across the sea knowing it would be a long night of travel. They make it to Dunbroch at the high point of the night. At the same time Merida was getting ready for a long nights sleep.

*she goes in her room but feels a presence and some giggling and then looks down her bed, seeing her 3 brothers* U wee Devils! What are the doing here?! *laughs and they jump on her for hugs. She loves her brothers and their crazy childish ways. One of the joys of being a sister. They heard noise approach and her parents walk in. "Alright then time for bed, boys come along now" Elinor and the triplets leave the room.

"Goodnight my wee darling!"

"Night Dad!"*the boys swing on their father's moustache as he tosses them in the air and from the outside, Hiccup watched this the small window and smiles on how she plays and bonds with her little brothers and father.

Once her parents were gone she was alone. Hiccup sees his chance to be with her again. He tried to open the window but he couldn't find the latch or anything to break it with. "Toothless can you set the window on fire?" But he refused.

Merida was undressing to get in her nightgown and Hiccup was smitten over her body. "Toothless set me down so I can get a stick and smash the winkdow in." He turned back to look.

"Enjoying the show are you?" Merida was looking out the window catching him by surprise.

She was in her nightgown and opens the doors to her balcony for him to climb* "Hey. I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you"

Sshe pulls him off Toothless back and onto her balcony and he quickly takes her by her waist and kisses her not caring the dragon was there. "You're not very good at it."

"I have missed you so much! Even if it was only for the day! *kiss*"

"I just want to be with you. I'm not sure why I feel so much for you but I can't deny that I love you"

"I love you too. Whatever we said to each other before is the past, now we can start a future"

*they were alone on the balcony and he kisses her neck as she moans* we also need to be careful, Hicc, my parents could see us"

"Then I guess I'll make it quick" he picks her up and sits her in bed as they start making out once more and this time with more hardcore passion. They go now a bit slower and passionately as he gently pushes her down on the bed kissing and he starts to untie her corset to take off her night gown and she did the same to take off his armor.

He stroke her body softly as they kiss with love and passion and she strokes his bromine the hair* "You're so ur so beautiful" *says and kisses her neck*

"You're so incredible. I don't know why I've never been able too feel this way before"

"I want you to be my feisty princess forever!"

"And you'll be my Dragon keeper for all time" They get under the sheets as he rests himself on her gently. Now they were only in their lower underwear as he starts to kiss and massage her breasts and kiss her abdomen starting to be a bit more aggressive. "Oh my... They help each other out of the rest of their underwear as things get extremely aggressive. She moans harder as she clinched in Pain. he even takes off his prothesis to make things easier and hugs her to him, stroking her bare body, going inside her, making her moan in pain and pleasure!

Merida blew out her candles to darken the room but she didn't need light to tell her that she was right where she wanted to be.

From in the castle study the very next morning, Eleanor was waiting for her daughter to review her studies but she hasn't shown up. "oh we're is that lass?! She better not have ran off or overslept again?" She leaves the room and walks down the hall.

"What's wrong, dear? Why the long face?" Fergus asks when he runs into her.

"Merida is late for her duties again! How is she expected to be Rule over the land if she can't even show up on time for her lesson"

"Now calm down, lass. She probably overslept again. It's good to have some extra sleep. Come to the table and have a bite to eat" They walk away from their daughters room to grab a bite to eat.

Merida woke up feeling like she was living in heaven, which is just what she and Hiccup experienced last night. she was resting on his bare and slightly buffed chest as he hugs her and he wakes up and smiles to her.

"Good morning, princess" he mocks but was also serious. They share a long kiss as she crawled up onto him and he holds her waist with his legs around hers.

"That was the greatest night of my life" they say at the same time and laugh*

"I just never thought I'd be in love with a princess. And to think we at first hated EACHOTHER, huh?" *he kisses her hand*

"The past is in the past. And we've both let it go"

"All I can think about now is you and I, how will we make it work between us?"

"I have faith in us, we'll somehow make it work.

"But how? U may be the leader of my land but I am not yet. I'm not Queen yet and our lands could get upset if they find out about us"

"Don't worry what are the chances of that happening?" He rubs her shoulders. "Now why don't we finish what we started last night?" He flipped them over so he was now on top as he thrusts her in moaning pleasure.

Elinor and Fergus and the three young Princes were in the throne room attending to their usual royal duties. The Queen was writing on a scroll but the obvious question was on her mind.

"Where do you suppose Merida is?" It was hard for her to concentrate without knowing where her only Daughter and future heiress to the throne was. "Fergus do you know what's taking our daughter so long?"

"Don't ask me I can never keep track of any of our kids" Fergus said as one of the pelts fell from its frame.

The triplets were up to their silly childish antics again. "BOYS!"

"She wasn't at breakfast. She could be sick, perhaps we should check on her" Elinor gets up up from her throne.

"Right then, let me know when you spot her lass" Fergus said reclining back. She grabbed him by the ear and together they walked towards their daughters room.

Elinor knocks softly in case she was asleep "Merida? Are you in there?" They press their ears against the door but they heard nothing.

"Your majesties I'm so sorry but we do need your attendance in the throne room. The Princes are is making somewhat of a skew to the proclamations and the throne room"

They head back to the throne room and look inside "Oh boys we just came in to check up on..." They come in and find her sons on a rampage. Everything was everywhere but in the proper place and the boys were running wild with large axes and swords in their hands.

"BOYS!" Elinor protests. The triplets dropped whatever weapons they had and lined up with those innocent toddler faces.

"Ah there just having a wee bit of fun!" Fergussaid not minding his sons antics

Elinor just rolled her eyes "Perphaps you can stop acting like a child long enough to come with me and actually check up on our daughter." *the both walk to her room while Meri & Hicc were now kissing with love and passionately as he was still on top of her. He was making her his all over again.

"Oh yes, I love you so much" Merida moaning by all the pleasure she was feeling.

"I know how you feel!" Hiccup comments kissing her neck and breast. The more he went in the more vibrant her moaning became and the les they wanted to stop.

Fergus and Eleanor we're hearing voices and the unusually loud moans their daughter was making and they get extremely confused. "what in the world...?" Elinor muttered asshe opens the door and finds them, making out, wrapped wit the sheets and around eachother* "MERIDA?!"

They both look up in shock "Aaaaaahhhh! MOM! DAD!" Merida covered herself up with her sheets and Hiccup was sinking under the sheets. What an embarrassing first way to meet the King and Queen.

"Oh my..." Elinor nearly passed out from shock but her husband caught her just in time.

"MERIDA WHATS ALL THIS THEN?!"

She stands up covered in her blanket "Dad, Listen to me I can explain!"

Elinor rushed up to her glaring and gives her a hard slap in the head."You young lady have crossed the border with me!"

"Hey keep your hands off her!" Hiccup snapped in anger.

"Listen you stay out of this!" She warns him.

"Make me you old sea hag!" He snapped offending Elinor a bit.

Fergus grabs the arms of the still naked Hiccup in his fists "And who's this wee lamb you dug up?"

"Hey I'm pretty bulky for a my age" Hiccup rebuttals "Check it!" He stands up but he forgets he's nudes so they saw his manhood.

"Oh my..." This time Elinor fainted entirely.

Merida found herself giggles and blushing but it wasn't stopping her Dad from glaring.

Fergus grabs him up anger "You think you can do that with my daughter and get away with it. I'm going to make a skin rug out of yew!"

"DAD, NO! PLEASE!" She uses the blanket to cover herself and runs to her but Eleanor regained consciousness stops her in her tracks and that's when Fergus recognizes him.

"Well, I'd be damn as a fiddle. You're Stoick The Vast,m son, aren't ye, boy?! *looks at him angry.

"I see your Dads familiar with my family" he smirks.

"Sadly, I am, boy. U Viking and reptiles are a disgrace to my kingdom and now to my own daughter and for that I may want to strangle ur scrawny neck and bones *growls the Bear King.

"DAD, NO!"

"Yes!" He grabs hiccup by the shoulders holding him up "You took advantage of my daughter and now I'm going to make a pelt out of you" He dragged Hiccup away with his big meaty hands.

"NO WAIT!" Merida tossed on her robe to stop him but he had locked her instead, just as last time.

"No! Dad wait, just listen, You can't! Please you don't understand!" She tried her best to get out but it wasn't any use.

"What the...Aaahh!" Her brothers pop out of nowhere from one of their many traps doors.

"Hi!" They all say in unison.

Normally Merida would be crossed but this time her brothers crazy drop ins could help her save the man she loves.

"Make way for me you wee devils" She jumped into the whole and followed it to the nearest exit hole. She was now in the halls and lucky her Dad was coming that way.

"Dad!" She jumped him as Hiccup rolled out of his grip and Merida stood between them and blocked his path.

"You sure do love your Suprised pop ins" he tries to be funny as they share a solid kiss.

Fergus gets back in his feet seeing his daughter "Merida move aside!"

"Get back! I'll fight you Dad I will!" She pulled out her sword she kept under her dress pocket.

"I'm not asking you!" He said getting closer.

Merida takes Hiccups arms as she leads him away but her father chased after her. They take the backend that leads outside. They run across the hills but he was still on them.

"Run for the hills I'll meet you up there!" Merida let's him go as he carried on and left her ideal with her father.

Hiccup was running as much as he could, not even paying attention to what was soaring over his head. He was low on breathing but pushed through it making it to the top of the hill to catch his breath. He was a while away from sight, he wanted to wait for Merida to catch up but what he saw next was totally unexpected.

"Mom? He said shocked to even see her here.

"Taking Toothless for a nightly flight huh?"

"Mom I can explain!" But she wasn't having it.

"You young man are in a world of trouble!" She yanks him by his ears. "One thing to lie to me another thing to go flying off and not even telling me!" She keeps glaring and then noticed he wasn't clothed. "And why are you naked!?" She said snapped even more.

Hiccup covered himself up with some big leaves. While he was busy Merida makes her way there. "Hiccup?!" She instead finds Valka who was happy to see her.

"Merida!" They hug one another. "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon"

"Yeah, Yeah have you seen Hiccup?" She asked.

"Why do you look so nervous"

Merida gets a bit skeptical about asking but. "You should know that...Hiccup and I are in love!"

Valka was totally thrown off by that! "In love? My son and you?"

"I know but it's true. He came here last night and told me. You're son is quite a charmer!"

"That's from his father" they laugh.

"But I have to find him now before..."

"MERIDA!"

"Too late..." Fergus finally catches up to them and yanks her by her arms and forced her back. Merida struggles in his grip.

"You lassie are not going to get out of this one!"

"Dad! Do what you want to me, just don't hurt him!" She pleaded. Fergus notices Valka standing by.

"Another one?!" Then he gets madder.

"See what you're doing?! Now were possibly going to be invaded by these dirty flee bitten, furry devils" he protest offending Valka.

"Pardon me but who are you to criticize me!"

"I'm the king and this is my daughter. Who are you?"

"I'm Valka of the Viking clan of Berk! My son happens to be Cheif"

"Well la de da lassie! But your son has found his way into my daughters purity and now he must pay!"

She gasped "You mean you and Hiccup..." Merida gives a blushing shrug.

"All that aside no one threatens my son, without dealing with me!" She warns him.

Fergus pushed Merida aside as the two adults began fighting it out. To Merida shock and dismay.

"No Dad don't hurt her!" She grabs her sword and once again knocked him out his foot.

"Are you ok?" She helped Valka on her feet.

At that moment Hiccup return fully dressed in a way. "Mom!" He runs to her.

Fergus gets back up but This time she makes them both back away. To handle her Dad alone.

"Merida!" Now Elinor had rushed up the mountain towards her husband and daughter.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them!" She protests.

"What's gotten into you lass? Why are you Protecting this scoundrel?"

"Dad I love him!" She confessed.

This was a shock to Fergus because he's never know his daughter to be interesting to anyone else before, after that whole betrothal fiasco from before.

"You don't understand I've never felt this way before, and I'm not sure what I'm doing but I love him a lot"

"I love you too Red!" Hiccup interrupts.

"Son I thought you didn't like her?" Valka asked confused.

"I was wrong. I was scared to let her know how I really felt but I really do love her"

Both thief parents were in shock and Awe. They had never known their children to fall in love and still questioned it wasn't real.

"How did you even meet?"

"I was actually just passing through here a few weeks ago when we met." Hiccup explains.

"And I followed him to his homelands and I don't know but I just started having feelings for you" She said more to him.

Hiccup smiled "It wasn't exactly a love at first sight thing but the more I spent with her the more I started to think of you day and night. Even if I was a jerk in the past, I always did want to be with you"

"Aye me too" They share a quick peck on the lips.

The King and Queen were still shaking up and concerned but they could see how this means to Merida.

"Mom Dad please you both have to understand that"

"We do understand" Elinor interrupted.

"Honestly?" She said shocked.

"Dearie I've learned that you can make your own decisions and lead your own life. After your betrothal to the clans You wanted to be with someone who could win your heart before they win your hand and it's clear to me that you have" Merida smiles knowing her mother understand her.

Now for the true test "Dad?"Fergus thought for a minute and then smiles."If he makes you happy then it's alright with me. Anything for you my wee darling"

Merida runs to them hugging them both. "You're the best!"

"So what do you do eh laddie?" He asked Hiccup.

"I happen to be the leader of my entire clan. And I'm a great dragon rider"

"Dragons eh? Those are some mighty powerful beasts"

"I can handle them. A mans not a man unless he knows How to fight beasts" he gloats

"Hahahaha now that's what I'm talking about!" He grabs him up in his arms.

Hiccup and Valka were invited to stay at the castle but as night drew near they had to go back home.

"I'm going to miss you!" Merida sighs.

"I'll be back. Sooner than you think" he winks as they share a kiss under the twilight sky.

The time had come for Hiccup and Valka to go as they hoped on their dragons and soared away. Merida stayed outside while her family goes off, she didn't know it yet, but her life was about to change in more ways.

...

It had been a few weeks since Merida had last seen Hiccup but still he was all she thought about most of the time. One day she was riding around with Angus shooting off arrows like always. She was so preoccupied she almost didn't see the dark cloud hovering overhead, but it wasn't a cloud at all.

"Angus ready for another ride" She says as they go storming against the grass.

"You look a little lost, need a ride?" She looks up seeing Hiccup riding right overhead.

She pulled Angus to a stop and Hiccup lands Toothless as they both Jump into each other's arms.

"I was just thinking about you I had to see you again" he tells her.

"It's getting harder to be together when we're so far apart" Merida frowns

"What if I told you there was a way we could be together and never be apart again"

"But how if we live in different places?" Merida frowned thinking it was impossible.

"That's the best part, our parents are going to unite your Kingdom and mine in time for our betrothal"

She gasped "You mean?"

"Yes we can be together and make a new life for ourselves!" They both embrace a hug and kiss.

"Wait betrothal? We're not betrothed?"

He goes red in the face. He obviously knows something she doesn't. "Well about that...We have a few things to talk about"

So it was declared across Berk and DunBroch that the two clans would untie and the Princess and Cheiftain would marry. The wedding was held in the castle which meant that the Berks would have to travel overseas to attend. Everyone was excited but not more than Hiccup and Merida who were over the moon to be with one another once and for all.

Astrid was still fed up with Hiccup for leaving her but she put it aside because she didn't want to ruin Meridas happiness. Eventually she moved on as the others did and was very happy.

The marriage wasn't set up for months but the Berks and The royals meet months in advance to see if this Union was going to work out and to keep their children together as much as possible. The Berks were also willing to give up a few of their spare dragons to the kingdom to make it an official deal.

So far everything in everyone's life was going better as planned.

 **7 months later...**.

Before the sunshine peeps over the mountains, boats were docking into the harbor within the first half hour of sunshine. Everyone had gathered at the docks, it was a long trip back to Berk for Hiccups family and friends after being in Dunbroth for so many months since the wedding and they wanted to get as early a start as possible to make it with strong winds. The royal family was there to say their goodbyes to everyone. Knowing it was going to be years before they saw each other again. Fergus and Elinor were most upset because their daughter was going to be so far away from them, now that she was Hiccups wife, they wanted a fresh start to make their own lives and lead their own destinies. Merida knew she was going to return one day and rule as Queen when the time came and of course Valka was going to be taking control as Cheif since Hiccup wouldn't be around as much. Their children had grown up so fast but they were very proud of them.

Hiccup and Merida were loading their stuff on the ship when there parents came up to them. They all had the same looks on their faces knowing they all had things to say.

"Well I guess this is it then" Hiccup said seeing the tears in his moms eyes.

"I know. I'm going to miss you so much, I just got home and now you're leaving me again. But it's what you want and I'm proud of you"

"Oh mom" he falls into her arms as they hug.

Elinor looks at her daughter brushing her curls back "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Yeah I want to see the world!" Merida says overly optimistic and excited.

"With your husband by your side!" Hiccup said grabbing her sides.

"It's not forever mom we'll be back, possibly for good someday"

"Ubtil then, we hope you find everything you're looking for" They give her one final hug knowing it would be the last time they would see her in years.

The triplets ride up on angus who was sad to see Merida leaving too.

"Angus I'll be back to check on you soon" She pays him as he sniffs her as always.

Her brothers jump on her back smiling and giggling. "Wee devils you'll never change" She said giving them one final hug.

At last it was finally time for them to depart. They cast off, along with the rest of the Berkians across the seas as they watched Dunbroth dissaper from sight.

Hiccup stood beside Merida who was still feeling a bit of heartache. "I miss them already"

"You'll see them again." He said as she leaned back into his chest.

Toothless and Elite brushed up against them waging their tails and jumping. Hiccup smirks.

"What would you say to a dragon ride race?"

Merida smirks back. "Get ready to get some" They both jump on and go soaring through the sky. The citizens of Berk and Valka watched from the many ships as the young couple flew above them, with flips and loop-de loops and zigzagging all around. Merida takes a risk and Jumped from Elite to toothless, locking her hands around her husbands torso.

"You never cease to amaze me"

"Get use to it!" She flirts as they share a long kiss. Toothless let's out a joyful roaring as he piloted them into the Sun and into a better life.

 **How was that? I want your honest opinions. Once more, I'm sorry I had to end the story so soon. Go ahead Mick, strangle me if you want, but I came prepared. *Wears neck protection***

 **But don't worry I may or may not be coming back with more new crossovers. So just keep looking out for them and my new stories too.**

 **Until we all meet again.**

 **Jazzyxxx**


End file.
